My Angel and My Demon
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: Sometime's you have to sin,but that doesn't mean your not a beliver,i'm not an angel nor i'm a devil,i'm just me,My name is Marceline Abadeer,i got kicked out of heaven for my actions,i was punished not to return for years,but those years changed my life after seeing the love of my life,now im writing this hoping if she remember the days my love for her, WARNING YURI! BUBBLINE
1. Am i different?

** Disclaimer: i do not own adventure time**

**Hi guys,thanks for choosing to read this fanfic i manage to put my heart and soul inside it,Rated M on other chapters,Yuri,Bubbline,**

**by the way anybody heard of black vow, since i saw no one making it yet, i thought i made it since it suits the drama perfectly, alright im sorry for making you read all this.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : am I different?**_

* * *

It was a warm summer night in the land of the living although I never cared much on any living mortal I have cared for only one person in my entire existence,I'm not the most useful angel around heaven, im morely just guarding if theyre's something wrong in the earth then report it _to Major Tom_, yeah, I know, even angels have ranks,surprise,surprise. _Major tom_ or should I say uncle tom is mom's older brother, I lived with him since mom died although most people don't know who is my father, I surely know who he is…he's a demon,yeah, I know crazy right?, my mom's an angel and my dad's a demon, mom reavel it to me on her last days in heaven,you would think that she's an angel why did she died all of a sudden, well my mom was punished for the whole you cant love that demon thing policy and when I was born she became mortal and died right there in bed, uncle tom though he could hide my identity luckily I know all his hiding spots in the house,Uncle Tom is a blue haired with a mustache on his face he always carry a pistol and always wearing his uniform and badges from the right side of the shirt,he was the major of all the holy alliance.

My mother was really a nice person or that's what uncle told me when he's not yelling at me,she would always care about the world look through mortals even after the Great Mushroom War or at least if theyre was any mortals,I never did knew my mother's name maybe for uncle it's a disgrace but I did learned one thing,the name of my father **Hunson Abadeer,**he was the lead of the whole nightosphere thing, he was a lucky guy to have mom,I wonder if she knows that the woman she loved had already passed away stuck with death in the spirit realm forever,according to uncle dad never had the intention to keep me,I wonder why, I could've just live with him than be an outcast to the others.

I was busy looking at the telescope at the boundery of heaven and earth, I gaved a small yawn and place my head on a small cloud with my partner ash who was holding a couple of those cute small bunnies in his hands,Uncle tom suddenlt start checking on us, perhaps checking mostly on me beause he knew that I can be such a klutz, I was wearing a small white robe holding a golden telescope and my partner and boyfriend ash was wearing a military uniform,he was a long time private and although it's a small rank he was very proud of that.

"anything new Marceline?" he said glaring at me

"nothing yet Uncle," I replied

He then faced toward ash and gaved a small smile,

"thanks for looking out at my niece,_Private Ash"_

"no problem sir," he said with a salute

"carry on,"

He immidently left us and looked at the other troops.

"psst..hey marmar can you do this?" he said waving around his hand making a small boque of flowers

"that's so sweet ash" I said and gaved him a light kiss on the cheek

To tell you the truth even uncle tom hate's me because im a mixture of theyre breed but I know one guy who didn't judge me for who I am, he's name is ash, he's one of those magical angels that protects the living with his magic,he has a white shaggy hair and a really long white robe with a gold belt, he's about 6'5 in height and has very cute blue eyes, I feel inlove with him in an instace and we've been dating for a long time, he's really a sweet guy although quite a jerk by the time's, he never did tried to hurt me like one of the other's ,…..but I was wrong.

* * *

after watching or should i say guarding the bounderies of heaven and earth,i made my way back hime to Uncle tom's house,they're was dinner on the table and a couple of clothes that uncle's too lazy to clean,i made my way through the house and started eating without notice, not a minute pass by as Uncle tom came down form the stair,he glared at me and wipe out his pistol.

"did ash already leave?"

"yes uncle" i nodded and continued with my meal

"if any of those evil monster came attack the land of Ooo, im gonna blame you or it" he shouted directly at me

"yes uncle" i replied

He throw off his pistol and tried to thereaten me,

**"i can't hear you!**"

"_**yes uncle!"**_

_****_after that he left me alone inside, im sure he's in a meeting for officers like him, i can't stand him,what kind of uncle tries to threaten her niece?, i gaved a small sight and try not to think of it,I'm not the person to always go out during this time but it's better than staying at that old stupid house,so i finally sneak past the gate that lead's down to the lad of Ooo and tried to clear my mind off things before another day of verbal abuse by uncle,and it seems uncle takes the linking to ash.

* * *

It was nightime down earth, I visited for awhile because of those local bands on that candy kingdom place,I managed to sneak down to earth and jammed a little bit, I was carrying the family axe with me or should I say bass cause im not really used to the whole killing thing,anyway I made my way to the local candy car and grabbed a few things to drink like the special ice cream float with cherries on top.

I made a lot of friends on that bar more likely candy friends to be specific, the night was young and not too many people are inside,maybe because it's where tough candy folks are aways hanging around but that didn't stop me I have the family axe,I managed to talk to those depress candy folks and tried to help them with theyre problems, there was this old peppermint dude that seemed so stressed that he was able to knock out a bunch of those thugs out of the way, I slid beside him and ask

"rough day?" I said as I sip my drink

"tell me about it," he replied shortly "one,double rootbeer float please" he said to the bartender

"so..what's the prob dude?"

"you wouldn't understand,your not from around here" he said trying to drag me away

"come on dude, I helped a lot of these guys here,why don't we start by your name?"

"it's peppermint butler the IX"

"woah, the 9th seriously?"

"yeah, my family's been serving the candy monarch for years and right now, the king and queen just died a long time ago and I don't think they're be anyone left to rule the candy kingdom"

"why so?"

"Well.._Our Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum_ is busy with those science things I hardly think she has time for anyone else"

"Dude,how old is she?"

"about 15 why?"

"well she cares so much about her people why not let her wait for the right time?"

"no, that will not be she has to marry or yet the candy monarch gene will be ruined!" he said sipping a drink

"Dude just relax" I said looking at him "she's only a kid"

"I guess so He gaved a small sight and looked back at me "you know, this really helped me a lot thanks"

"no problem bro" I said fininshing my drinks

* * *

After that long talk I headed toward outside and looked at the mysterious night, the moon is so lovely this day,I sat on top of some random citizen's rooftop and looked at the moon, then I wondered what would dad and mom would looked like if they haven't left me in Uncle tom's house, I hope mom's in a nice place, I looked around at the bottom and saw a familiar shadow and heading to the candy park, weird though, it's already midnight and i swore no candy folks wil come around this time,since they're all pretty vunrable without those gumball guardians,I followed the shadow and saw a familiar face kissing another girl on the lips,he took out his hand and putted it on her hips and contined exploring each others mouth,

"oh ashley.." moaned the guy as i drew closer and closer

i finally saw my boyfriend with another girl making out with her with no interruptions, i marched toward him and quickly yelled

"_ASH!?"_

* * *

**author's note**

**i have a feeling that my fanfic was a little short, don't worry on the next chapter im sure i'll make it longer, **

**anyway,review,follow,suggest or anything,**

**oh and sorry if i have typo's and mispelled words, im really new to describing things elaborately,**

**anyway stay awesome guys!**


	2. I finally saw my father

**alright guy's here's the 2nd chapter,took me a whole day to finish it, anyway thanks for the follows and fave's i really appreciate it,well i won't let you keep **

**reading this small note any longer,enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: I finally saw my father_

* * *

He turned around and notice me while his other girl was hugging him form behind, my eyes went on fire as I saw him having an affair with another woman, the girl was nothing more than one of those Top soldiers that uncle had incase of a war in heaven, the other girl saw me and quickly looked at ash, she snuggled more on him like I was nothing but tharsh, that slut, she doesn't know im his girlfriend for a long time, I marched toward him and gaved him a loud slap.

"_**ASH WHO THE HECK IS THIS CHICK!?"**_ I yelled looking at him

"ashy baby, who is this nobody who slapped you?" said the other girl

"oh.. well..she's-"

"_**A NOBODY!?, IF YOU MUST KNOW IM HIS GIRLFRIEND AND WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR MONTHS NOW!"**_

"ohh? Is that so?" she said looking at her nails "we'll what I've heard form ash, he doesn't have a girlfriend, recently he just ask me out so that make's me his official girlfriend"

"Wha!?" I glared at him " is that true!?"

Ash gaved a shrug and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry marcy" he said looking down

* * *

The rage I felt for him was unbearable that I wanted to kill that chick for good,but I know I couldn't do anything about it, all those months of memories filled with lies, he was nothing more than using me, I can't stand the pain, I cried only a little and ran off to a random wood somewhere, I took my rage out on some tree's and started chopping some of them down, my body calmed down for a little bit while as I continued my rampage, after I was tired from my hopeless crying I reached a random cave filled with bats.

It was good timing too, the weather suddenly change into a small storm that lasted for 3 days, I have no option but to stay in the cave until the wheather cleared up again, I started befriending the bats inside and in exchange I manage to get a small amount of food that they been storing, there were nothing more than a fruit bats on the cave's and small crawling creature's such as caterpillar's and centipede's on the wall,I managed to survive by apples and for water there was a small clean lake inside the cave, if you look at it closely it's actually a nice place to live in…nobody can hurt you inside..

My mind then remembered the old memories of me and ash before he left me for that show off chick, I though he understands me,I thought he was the one for me, but his nothing more than a JERK, he just used me,maybe it' s to get close to my uncle, he always wanted to be the next in command after uncle,I AM SUCH A FOOL!, I can't belive I let him trick me like that, I guess I couln't trust anyone anymore, crying is not an option anymore, I wont have him back.

**," I WISH HE AND THAT GIRL OF HIS JUST FELL OFF A CLIFF,AUGH!" **I yelled inside the cave

I continued and wondered inside the cave,the bats seemed closer to me that they've been hanging around my shoulder for a long while, I never tried to get close to any creatur but I guess these one's I considered, the light lessen and lessesn as I went futher inside the cave,there I heard my bat friends shricking in such noise that they started encircling a glowing object on the cave's ground.

"is this what you guys been reacting around?" I said to one of the bats in my shoulder

The bat flew away and joined the others,I looked at the object and saw it was nothing more than an old book laying there without an author's name,out of curiousity I opened the book with the title of "Enchiredion" at the cover, and started reading the some random junk on how I defeat princesses and stuff, not like that's gonna have any use for me , I noticed then a missing page with flames on the top, it says "Danger do not use the spell for humanities sake", I quickly scratched my head and looked at the words

"what the plum _is Maloso Vabiscum et cum spiritum_?" I said in confusion

* * *

Then there were the instruction on what to do and stuff like that, I nevered really payed attention on what the thing would come out, belive me I've seen much worst things in Ooo,I managed to draw a happy face then somehow covered it with milk, you're gonna wonder where did I get the milk form, well luckily it wasn't a box full it only had a bout half of milk inside, without hesitation I threw it on the floor and said the incantation.

The ground suddenly become shaking as my bat friends leave from the cave, a large amount of fire started appearing from nowhere leaving me in such panic I dropped the book in some part of the forest, I falled silently to the ground and saw the monsterous thing that I have encountered, I hid behind a large rock and waited for it to pass away, he hummed a small melody about sucking soul's on Ooo, I calmly wait for him to go outside while carrying my axe.

Once he was out I ambushed him and tear a small part of his business suit, he smiled and picked me up with one hand, he was a demon, it's pretty obuis he has fangs and that pointy ears on him, and he keep singing on how he wants to suck everyone's soul in Ooo,this was all my fault, I randomly swing my axe in any direction hoping that I may hit him, he just laughed and throw me off guard, he carried me all the way to the nearest kingdom and to my dismay that was the candy kingdom, I quickly struggle in his hand as he turned into a giant weird monster with tentacles sucking random objects on the way,

"**UNHAND ME DEMON! I HAD ENOUGH PROBLEMS FOR TODAY!"** I yelled as he carry me down to the kindom

"oh.. so you're an angel?" he gaved a loud laugh and smirked "what a pathetic part"

"**UNHAND ME OR MY UNCLE IS GONNA BEAT YOU UP!"** I keep strungling on his hand then bit his hand/tentacles letting me go down the ground

"**NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"** I quickly grabbed my axe and cut one of his tentacles

He gaved a loud cry of pain and slowed down a little, I smiled and started cutting more , our distance was onlya few meters away and those guardians were no match for him, I rely on my own axe and fought him with all my might, I managed to slashed a part of him but he managed to get me wounded with his tentacles, he then grabbed me upside down and looked at my face.

"you call yourself an angel?" he said as he tried to eat me

"**MARCELINE!"** yelled a loud voice

I heard a familiar voice and looked down, luckily it was Uncle tom with those special troops with him, the demon then looked at me and returned back to his normal business self, he put me down at the ground and looked at me with joy,we hid for a moment as he carried me around the forest.

**"LET ME GO!**" I yelled at him

"Marceline..it's me.."

"Dad?"I said in confusion

* * *

My eyes watered as I finally saw my dad, I gave him a large hug and tried not to let uncle tom find us,he's hug was cold , maybe it's because of his body he is a demon after all but still I felt the warmth that I had with my mother before,his hands were pointy and his ears were too but that didn't matter all I want right now is to hug my long gone father that I have never met,my eyes met with his and I smiled like never before.

"Marceline,you've grown so big lately" said dad hugging me

"well..you did left me when I was a baby" replied Marceline

"oh marcy, I was never gonna leave you, truth be told your mother insisted on letting you stay with your uncle"

"so..does that mean your gonna take me with you?"

Dad stepped back a little and stopped hugging me, I don't get it? He's here with me,I should live with him form now on,why is he just staring at me?, I took a few steps closer to him,my eyes looked with worry as he tried to avoid me, I finally stopped and sat on an fallen tree with my axe/bass guitar hanging right next to me, I gaved a small sight as he sat next to me.

"marcy, your mom's will was for you to stay with your uncle, she never want for you to meet me,maybe she just wanted you to not ended like her" he said arranging his tie

"but dad..please you can't do this, I don't fit well with uncle, **HE HATES ME!"** I cried out to him

He gaved me a small pat on the head and laid it softly to his shoulder.

"marcy, sometimes you have to do something that feels not right to other's but feels right to you, i followed your mother's last will before she was sent to the land of the dead,and I think this is the best for you"

"**but dad!"** tears finally runned drown to my eyes as he mumbled those words **" that's not fair!"**

My dad just looked at me and whipped my tears with his pointy fingertips,he gaved a small smile with his fangs and continued to hold me.

"how about this?, before they locked me again why don't we have a little daddy and daughter bonding?" he said with a smile and carried the axe "come on, the nearest kingdom is that made out of candy let's have fun for a moment"

He reached out his hand and stood up holding my axe,dad alredy knew that Unlce Tom will get him sooner or later, I've just gonna accept the fact that I can't live with my dad no matter how much I begged,I grabbed his hand and stopped crying I smiled and looked at him as we proceed to the candy kingdom.

"_sure dad"_

* * *

**author's note:**

**alrighty,next chapter will be a lot more brutal and bloody if that's okey with you guys,**

**but anyway, like fllow,review or do anything,**

**or if you have suggestion i'm very much more pleased with it,**

**alright until next time,**


	3. I've got kicked out of heaven

**Disclaimer :**

** alright guys, so here's chapter 3, if your still wondering when will pb show up, well you better wait for an update or so,because truthfully in the alluring black vow song, they're was no specific reason why she was kick out of heaven, so i thought why not gave a small background on marceline before the whole romance scene,**

**oh yeah, listen to this while your reading, watch?v=ApwenwbLTS8**

**for me i think it fits perfectly marceline's situation right now,**

* * *

**Chapter3: I've got kicked out of heaven**

* * *

I was so happy here with my dad although he was a demon I accepted him for who he is,maybe this is how mom felt when they were together,I can hear a lot of troops heading for us,I guess my dad already knew that,he reached out his hands over me and flew me across the candy walls, I can see some of Uncle Tom's troops guarding every part even ash and that slut of his is tracking us down,man that girl that she has is irritating me_, I can't belive I dated him,that jerk!_

Dad and I were able to reach the inside of the candywall,we we're able to land on some random citizens house, he smiled and patted me lightly,a bunch of hidden passage started appearing,wow,candy folks have these kind of passages, I guess they used this as a hidden hideout from intuders,though something's keep bothering me about dad and how he knows this passage,I looked strangely in my dad as we walk by the hidden candy wall.

"Dad how do you know this route?" I said curiously

He gaved a small laugh and replied "oh Marceline, when you live for more than a thousand years you can know hidden things like this,or how else would they react when there's a new Mushroom War,beside's your mother and I used to go through here awhile back"

"alright.."

* * *

We came through a small entrance leading through an unkown place, it was really dark and theyre was only a small entrance were light can enter, the only thing that I was able to see was dad's glowing red eyes,I wonder though are my eyes glowing as well,I am half demon after all,theyre was a steel door with only one doorknob,which Im guessing is a oneway entrance,my dad quickly turned the knob and somehow we lead out to my favorite candy bar,although I came here to talk I never thought of drinking alcohol,me and dad carefully arrive and sat down at the chair the local bar tender noticed us right away he came by with an old rug cleaning the drinks in the counter.

"so…what can I get you?" he said looking at us

"you know just my regu-"

"two shots please!" said dad waving his hand

"but dad I don't drink alcohol"

"then I'll drink the other shot if your not into it"

The bartender came with a couple of shots in his hands and placed them on the counter,dad smiled and instantly drank the 2 shots on his hand,he drew out his long snake-like tongue and asked the bartender for more,I just stare at the wall and sighted,I was not having much fun as what he expected I'm more onto the music business ,I could just jumped in the stage and play whatever my mind set though,

"Marceline, wanna try some?" he said offering me a drink "just one shot"

I sighted for a moment then thought,why not?,I grabbed a shot and drank the yellow liquid down my throat, it tasted really bad at first but dad though me on drinking it with lemons and such to help me drink it down,my head was spinning by the alcohol and my visions were blurred,I grabbed my bass from my dad's hand and laid down on the counter.

"so how was it Marceline?" he said and chuckled as he look through me

"it taste awful dad" I replied in a low tone

"well..you'll get used to it, your my daughter afterall" he said patting my back

"whatevs dad"

* * *

Dad was busy talking to lady candy folks and I was just busy there drunk as possible, my tolerance in alcohol is really low even if im half demon,I grabbed another shot and drank the liquid again and thought about my ex Ash,I started murmuring to myself about it over and over again,what did I do to deserve him, he was such a sweet guy then used me to get close to uncle,im such a pathetic failure,I should've left him from the start.

"hey marcy" said dad looking down at me

"you seemed like the musical one,want to sing infront of them?"he said getting me up

"dad, im drunk as fuck,I don't think I have the energy to sing anymore"

"come on sweetie just once,you seemed into it"

I gaved a deep sight and grabbed my bass while wobbling around the counter,

"fine" I said raising my guitar

I carefully made my way through the platform and sang all my heart into it,the song about my ex boyfriend and her girl,I grabbed the mike and started singing.

_"Just another story 'bout the young and the useless_  
_Used to be a pretty boy, now he's just worthless_  
_Couldn't keep his word, no he couldn't keep a secret_  
_Just another story 'bout the young and the useless_

_And I say no_

_No I won't go_

_You know we're never gonna wake up_  
_A generation in a coma_  
_And I don't care about your problems_  
_You're looking better with your mouth shut_  
_'Cause I've had enough_  
_And no we're never getting out, out"_  
_Young and useless_

After that I sat down they're on the bar drunk as ever I could be with my dad as he kept clapping on my song,dad sat right beside me and smiled, I smiled back as he carried me on his shoulder leading to the counter,he took a couple of drinks and looked back on me.

_"you were pretty great they're marcy" _said dad

* * *

I didn't have the energy to reply to him,I just stayed there trying to get my vision straight,all of a sudden Uncle Tom's troops started barging in the bar packed with guns and whatnot,they immidently took dad and placed him at uncle Tom's control,ash and that chick manage to hold me back as I watched my father getting beaten by him.

**"DAD!,NO**!" I yelled

Uncle tom then looked back at me and gaved me aquick slap and widen his eyes.

"have I thought you nothing!?," he paused for a moment and continued "**I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU YOU DON'T HAVE A FATHER,WHEN YOU WE'RE YOUNG!?"**

He then draw a a happy face,poured milk and made some weird incantation,before he was sealed in the nightosphere forever,he smiled and faced his concealment without fear,I struggled to get him but that bitch's arm's too tight,I'm a failure of a daughter,I finally saw him,I finally have a father beside me,and yet I could'nt do anything about it.

"it's alright Marceline,I knew he was coming anyway" he gaved a smiled as I watch him get trapped

And just like that,my father was never seen around again,now that's over my uncle tom's rage was impeacable,he ordered his troops to wait outside,once the door was lock and no candyfolks nor troops was left iniside,he started beating me with his bear hands and threw me form table to table leading broken glass pierched in some parts of my skin,my body had enough as I tried to struggle.

"**YOU USELESS BITCH!,HOW DARE YOU UNLEASH YOUR FATHER IN THIS WORLD!"**yelled uncle

_"I d-d-didn't mean it,uncle I just found a weird book"_ I stutter as he slapped me form every side of my face "_**IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!"**_

"**IT BETTER BE AN ACCIDENT**!" he said slamming me to the counter

He strangled my neck so tightly almost trying to kill me,the passage of air was almost fading leading me to gasp more,he then grabbed my hair and threw me off the shelf where booze and other drinks are placed,the whole place was thrash ,blood and glasses were left everywere,he continued slamming my head on the counter and pointed his pistol on my head.

_"I should have not followed my sister's will,_" he whispered as he slowly putted my head up

He then left me in they're bleeding and crying for ours,like that was anything new,my uncle beats me all the time but this time he was serious on killing me,I guess he didn't have the guts because I looked like my mother,blood flowed down the shards of glass that was piercing through me, my life was never important at the start,so what's the point in living?

He turned around to me and throw off his cloth to wipe my blood with,he gaved me one last look before he carefully dictate those words.

_"Don't come back home anymore,you banned from returning"_

My eyes widen as he opened the door leading me to pure nothingness,then after that nothing,I was left alone bruised and kicked out from my home,where do I continue form now on?

* * *

**so it took me a few days to make this,anyway review,follow,suggest or anything,**

**now that background is over the real story starts on the next chapter,**

**stay awesome guys!**

**-shadd-**


	4. My saviour

**Disclaimer:**

** alrighty, so here's when pb showed up,yep,she's 16, you can cue any _love at first sight_ song, oh yeah and the fact that i made the background before is**

** to know how marcy and peppermint butler know each other for the first time, and bill the bartender is practically the ice cream guy in the episode **

**where treetrunks and finn met Mr. pig,and i really feel sad for marceline after that background,we'll anyway here's the next chapter hope you guys **

**enjoy it.**

**here listen to this while you read**

** watch?v=VO6u5lyGJvU**

**it's a non screamo version and this fits perfectly on the chapter**

* * *

**_Chapter4:my saviour_**

* * *

Now that I have been kicked out in heaven, the only place for me was the bar or at least that's what I thought,I've made a few friend out of there and got really drunk since I have time to spare,my life was a mess, I couldn't' even think of something worst that can happen to me,_why does this shit keep happening to me?, I only wanted to be accepted, I only want a father, I only want to see my mother,why,why,why!?_

Babbled by this questions I took another sip of booze and drink it like no tomorrow,the bartender finally got to know my name, I was a part time performer inside but truthfully I only did it for the money not for the music,I finally concluded to myself, I was dead inside.

I was weaing a red stripped shirt and some thight jeans,maybe your wondering how I get these clothes?,well after that incident those candy fools took pity on me and tried to make the bar as a home,thugs and assholes know me because of the history I left,but sooner or later that history just became a legend, and like other legends it will soon be forgotten.

I manage to put up with those gangsters that was always in the bar, they'd thought I was someone's bitch but more or less I beat the crap out of everyone,and that gaved me the reputation as the most violent drunk girl in the history of the bar.

Like any other day, I was performing by noon and got a small amount of pay by it_,Bill the bartender ice cream dude_ came up to me with my usual,he cleaned a little glass before he looked at me and placed his elbom on the counter,I glared at him because he was blocking my view.

"hey,Marceline,don't you have anything to do but drink there all day?" he said to me

"_Bill,_do you really think I have something to do here?" I replied

"well..i don't know..,you've been here for 6 months without anything to do but drink and sleep,you're a natural alcoholic you know, but I don't know if it suitable for your age"

"_Bill, im a thousand years old, don't talk about age to me like that"_

"a thousand?,you seem like 18 to me, why not try to go out once in awhile?"

Is stood up and put my booze down, "all right fine, I'll try to walk around in your stupid fucked up kingdom"

"alrighty and don't try to come back" he said waving his arms

"yeah,yeah,sure you little prick"

* * *

I opened the door and walked outside, my eyes was not used to the sunrays so it made me my vision a little hard to handle,I walked through the candy park and arrived at the fountain,I looked around at all the candyfolks,they're seems to be a couple's event in here,I looked around filled with disgust as I saw two strawberry folks kissing in my direction,PDA much?,I sat down on a bench and took my axe/guitar out, and started playing.

_I tried to be all that you need__  
__tried not ever let you down__  
__still I can see it in your eyes__  
__Not good enough_

Those we're the only lyrics I can thought of that time,i placed my bass beside me and sip a few drinks,I was not tyring to gain attention or do anything yet this pinked haired girl approach me with a smile, she held out her hand and gazed upon my pitiful face,she smiled as I looked directly at her pretty pink eyes,she was all pink from head to toe,maybe it's genetics that made her like that,but I still couldn't shake the feeling of warmth by her eyes.

"you're an angel aren't you?" she said reaching her hand

"an angel?, what make's you say that?" I gaved a small chuckled as I continued

"you are" she smiled and pointed at my back " I can see your wings,but the other half is unique like something was thorn off and beaten,tell me why are you here?"

"that's none of your buissness girly" I replied making her leave

* * *

I thought that girl was like the rest of them, just living they're lives ot caring about other people,but by that moment I knew that something special was with her,normal peole won't see those bruise and scars by my uncle and my weird little wing,but she..she's none like the other's and much more beautifeul than I have ever met before.

"you're pretty stubborn aren't you?" she holded out my hand

"hey!, w-where are you taking me!?" I stuttered as she drag me along holding my bass

I finally forgotten about my booze that I left in the bench,I tried to reach it but her hands we're gripping tightly on mine,does she lift?,because by her hands she's crushing mine.

"from now on your gonna live with me" she said smiling directly through me

"live with you?" I asked in confusion

"yep," she gaved a pause as she drag me to her peppermint helper "you're my goodluck charm"

"well.. I hate to break it to you kid, im not as lucky as you can see" I said sadly whie looking down on the candy ground

"it's alright" she replied "even though your not lucky, you and I can be bestfriends"

The butler of this pinked haired girl just looked at me with a familiar face,_what's with this girl?, _in all of the angels she could have get pick ,why me, I was thrown out of heaven for glob's sake,maybe I am just a nobody,I patted that small girl's head and pushed my hand down my pockets,that little peppermint guy kept on following that little girl, I walked beside him and asked.

"what's with this brat?" I asked looking at him

His eyes widen, as he pulled his little bow and cleaned out his butler uniform,he took out a pink umbrella and looked at me with concern,he then placed it above that pink girl's head and replied.

"have you not been living here?" she paused and continued "she's one of the most powerful girls in the kingdom"

"well.. im not really into politics" I said rolling my eyes at him

_"your, Marceline the legendary axe player right_?"

"woah, legendary axe player, I don't know where do peolpe get those weird title's, im just _Marceline Abadeer _, im not a legend or some sort, im jus me"

* * *

We continued our conversation at a giant castle entrance,he folded the umbrella and put it beside the candywall,the little pink girl continued to play with the banana guards guarding the castle,she started a experiment by the two and continued putting some weird medicine in them, while she's being busy with that, the butler showed me around the castle.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm one of those person's who hang out at the bar,"

"ohh..the one,that has the problem with that princess thing"

"yes" he said with a small cough

"cool..so where's that princess?" I said looking around

"well that's just it Marceline, the princess choose you to be her lucky charm or should I say _bestfriend"_

"wait..that _pink little girl!?"_ I said in shock

"yep"

"peppermint the 9th what the heck does she want with me?"

The butler turn around his back at me and continued.

"I'm just assuming she's just lonely,your lucky she saw something special about you"

"I wouldn''t say special" I looked away with a pause

"well being her friend is a big deal for her,we candy people are so respectful that we're scared to think anything for ourselves,beside's it's a good exercise for her to just be herself"

"wow,that must be a lot of pressure for her" I said with a sight "how old was she again?"

"16, she just had her party a few months ago,from what I'd heard everyone was invited that day"

"ohh..the party" I looked down and pretended to know "yeah..i was there the party was a blast"I lied

"well im glad you think so, we had a long time preaparing that party just for our precious princess"he said with self relief

I was too shy to tell the truth, on that day I was actually drunk as fuck in the bar talking with _Bill _about how life sucks,beating perverts trying to lay they're hands on me, I never tried anything new,maybe im still scared of being a failure for everything,the only thing that made me forget everything was _Bills_ good ol' booze.

A few moments later the princess was came inside with some empty testube's on her hand, i just tuned my guitar on the veranda while she continued on what she's doing or should I say work ny herself,she draw close to me and started a small conversation.

"do you think human's exist somewhere?" she said while checking her reports

I chuckled and replied " if they do then they should tell me how they live I this world"

"what do you mean by that?" she asked being confused

I just gazed at her as I patted her head "you'll learn when your older"

"but _I am older!"_

"no princess, _your acting your older"_

"Bonnibelle"

"what?"

"my name is _Bonnibelle,_ i'm just sick hearing my citizens call me princess all the time, I bet not all of them know my real name"

"alright then,Bonni"

"Bonni?"

"Is they're something wrong about it?"

"no, it's just.. no one ever created a nickname for me"

"well if it means a lot to you, im calling you Bonni from now on"

"fair enough" she said smiling "so..i heard from peppermint butler you're the_ legendary axe player"_

"Bonni,like what I said to peppermint butler I'm not a legend, im just me,just plain old _Marceline" _i said with a smile

"well that's not what the candy citizens told me" she said with a pout

I giggled and continued "you seriously need to avoid rumours, it'll confuse your head and make your brain explode

"Marceline you silly,brains don't explode" she said laughing

_"they do in my dreams"_ I said raising my eyebrow

She continued to laugh with me as I tried to make the conversation longer.

* * *

Nightime already approach,peppermint butler lead me to a guest room while holding a small candle with him,he says it was for his bedroom display and whatnot, the bedroom was not too shabby I had a small window a place to lay my guitar, a bathroom, a little drawer and a small bookshelf,I make myself as home as possible, I layed my legs on the small window beside my bed and clip the curtains, I had a really nice view with me,my life was suddenly better than I expected.

Maybe she's more of my savior from the life I once knew, i stopped drinking alcohol cause I don't want Bonni to have a false information about me,that princess surprise me,in all of the person she could save why must she saved a sinner like me.

After that I brushed my teeth and looked at the small bruised that haven't healed yet from my action, the scar of the glass that was in my skin and the beatings of my uncle,the memories of my ex and her bitch, those memories will haunt me forever,but I must moved on, I owe my life to that little girl,she may be bossy at time's but she's really fun to be around.

The door opened with a small sound as I try to do my self defense, a little princess was in her pink pajamas secretly spying at me,I opened the door and looked at her.

"is there something wrong,bonni?" I said

"no..i was just wondering" she looked down on the ground and started winggling his toe's

"what is it?, you can tell me anything, bonni"

"I was wondering if I can sleep with you tonight,it's a little scary in my bedroom"

'but you 16, aren't you used to the dark?"

"well, I'm always asleep at my lab,stressed from science,it's the 3rd time I slept in my bed and I still find it scary"

I just giggled at her for being so adorable,

"alright,why don't I sing you a song on your bedroom so you can go to sleep?"

"alright" she replied with a quick smile

And so I made my way through her bedroom and played a small tune for her,she was tucked in as I layed my back at the closed window and looked at her,

_Sleep now, little princess,_

_Tonight is the time to rest,_

_Hush,sleep,don't say a word,_

_For tomorrow is a better world_

After that song I looked upon her sleeping so peacefully,I was not really tired at first,I just sat there watching bonni,sleep with comfort, I finally close the door silenty and gaved her a wave goodnight,I carefully approach back to my room and sleep with a small smile,remembering on how adorable she is while is sing her that lullaby.

* * *

**okey guys, i gotta end it here, marceline's lullaby cam from no song or whatever, i just came up with it and i think bonnibelle's is just being adorable for being afraid of the dark, hope you guys enjoy it, review like,suggest or do anything and i'll see you in a few days,**

**OYASUMI~ (goodnight)**

**-shadd-**


	5. My princess

**Disclaimer: okey guys, so here's my update for today, for those who already knew black vow, im not gonna follow the whole storyline im just gonna add a few more because on the vidoe it was really short, alrighty, about peppermint butler, wouldn't it be awesome if he was the one pushing those two together because they have a special spark or whatnot?, well here's the next chepter enjoy**

**oh yeah thanks for the views, i really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: My princess**

* * *

The next morning I found myself layed flat on the floor with the cushions and blanket crumpled,my chin was cold and aching, I immidently stood up and make up the bed,they're were a cloud of dust on my face and my body,I guess im not used to sleeping in bed much, I always sleep on the floor when uncle was around,I holeded the cushions and blanket and start making up the bed,with a few folds I placed it neatly beside the bookshelf.

After a few minutes of relaxation I was disrupted by a small knock on the door,I immidently turned the knob,at first I thought it was peppermint butler asking me to leave but to my dismay it was the princess waiting for me to wake up in the door,her eyes was filled with rage as I gaved her a small smile.

"what's wrong, bonni?" I asked with a crooked smile

"i"m..sorry if I cause you any trouble last night" she said softly

I just gaved a small smile looking at how fragile and adorable she is,her cheeks we're red as a tomato as she cover herself in the door,strange..this girl make's me feel insecure not in a bad way, but rather on a good way, it's like i want to be a good person for her.

"it's alright bonni," I patted her head and giggled "I'm not the rumored axe guitarist or whatever that title is, for nothing,besides"

"alright" she replied finally making her cheeks look normal "let's head out,peppermint butler prepared breakfast for us'

"don't you wanna change your clothes first?" I asked

"I'll do it later, I have these science reports to fill"

"wow,you're such a booknerd"

"I am not a booknerd!, I simpley like to used the term _sciencetist"_

"well science is for nerds" I teased

" Science is the study of reason!" she growled

"fine,whatever you say"

* * *

She grabbed my hand and we both headed toward the kitchen while she wears her pink pajamas and crown,we lead toward the candy hall passing through corridors and a dozen of doors in the castle ,when we arrive peppermint butler was holding a spatula on his right hand and they we're a couple of pancakes and syrups palced neatly on the plate,I sat at the wooden candy table while looking at bonni and peppermint butler.

"is they're something wrong, marcy?" she asked while chewing her pancakes pointing a silverware at me

"I'm just not used to people serving for me" I stood up and went to the stove " if you want I'll cook for you"

"that's not necessary,marceline, the princess requested for me to cook her pancakes personally"he replied

"well.. I was just thinking my way to repay you kindness,you sure you don't want me to cook?" I insisted

"we're fine marcy, you haven't taste peppermint butler's pancakes" she smiled

"alrighty" I replied while putting the pancakes to my mouth

The pancake was so sweet that it melts directly through my mouth like syrup,but it's super sweet though it feels like I was gonna have diabetes so I only ate a few,maybe peppermint butler poured a large bag of sugar of the batter or perhaps he was sweating sugar while in making these,you know what, change of mind,I'll stick with the whole sugar and batter thing and moved along.

"I told you marcy" she gaved a small pause and continued "peppermint butler makes the best pancakes" said bonni

"fine, I admit it, he does make great pancakes"

Bonnibelle then faced on her work papers and started filling it up with reports and such,she took a cup from the cupboard and placed hot coffee insid,she took a small drink then continued,I looked at the papers and saw a mostly taxes,councils,meetings,projects and other things that runs on the economy.

I looked at her and try to help even though I have no idea what I'm doing,she raised an eyebrow and lookd at me, my mind was in the stage of confusion,she holded my hand and gaved agze,I thought for sure she was gonna be mad at me, but then that glare turned into a smile.

"what are you smiling at me for!" I reply while blushing

"im just happy you want to help me out"

"w-well I am you goodluck charm after all" I said looking away

"that's so adorable marceline" she giggled "look,it's okey , im fine on doing princessy stuff by my own"she continued

"Adorable!?, I am clearly not adorable!" I laughed and looked at her

"whatever,you say" she said standing up holding the empty plates and dishes on her hand "say marcy,im gonna do politics all day, what about you?"

I stayed quiet and looked on the window, I can't just go I'm gonna drink all day until you return home Bonni since I clearly depress on my life , I have to lock away that habit,well..for her that is,I gaved a few moments to think about it and came up with nothing.

"uhh..i guess..hang in here for awhile" I said curling my fingers

_That's great marceline just tell her you don't have a life,I want to facepalm myself, I don't want her to think im good for nothing,some goodluck charm I am,_

"well what do you usually do around?"

"I play music on the park or at the bar..but I don't think im at the mood for that" I scoff of and placed my plate on the sink

"since you have some free time around you, why not help me in the castle" said peppermint butler washing the dishes

"help" I paused "alright,im pretty good at cleaning actually"

"great" she smiled and shook her hands together "now that,that's settled I'm gonna leave you in good hands"

Her pinked haired swayed as she left the room immidently,weird,I have never stared at someone for a long time even when me and ash we're dating,it's just a new sensation when I see her,I know she's 16 and im fine with that still they're's something inside me that I can't explain,I pouted as she waved goodbye to us.

"it seems you take the fancy on the princess" said peppermint butler raising an eyebrow

"fancy?" I gaved a small giggle "why would you say that, me and bonni are just becoming friends,beside's I owe her "

"well there are those people who,"he paused and placed the dishes neatly on the sink "how sould I say it_, love at first sight experience?_"

"peppermint bro, I know that I only know you for like a day, but there's no way I would like bonni that fast, me and bonni are just friends"

"well nevermind about that" he dried his hands with an old rug "if you don't mind we better clean the castle asap!

"alright" I grabbed a broom from one of the closets and sweep inside

_Peppermint butler is excaggerating, I can't be inlove with her, she's still a stranger to me and I think im still a stranger to her too, I mean we can be bestfriends and all but me and her dating?, that's way too impossible_

* * *

I cleaned the library on the top floor and bonni's science lab,they we're some opened books on angels and demons on how they were always fighting each other,and that fight is stil happening today, I just giggled on how the stupid fight is,all was well until I saw a picture of uncle tom and his troops battleing dad's weird soldiers.

I gaved a small sight and close thebook, I don't wanna live in the past anymore,but no matter how much I run it will still hunt me forever,I gently touched the hidden scars and took a deep breath,man bonni's castle is so huge, it will take me hours to clean this up,luckily while the the doorbell rang,

"marceline could you get that?" asked peppermint butler cleaning the windows

"sure no prob" I put down the broom and headed toward the visitor

I opened the giant gate and found a talking dog with a small boy and his sons with him, he was wearing a dark hat and appeared to be a talking bulldog with really really stretch out body,he was seriously elastic and was holding what looks to be a demon sword on his left hand,he bowed down and greeted me.

"good day m'lady, could I see princess bubblegum, I wish to introduce my sons to her"said the stranger

"oh..bonnibelle's in some meeting I could took you to her if you want" I said

"no need,I don't want to ruin the princesse's day,maybe I'll come by some other time"

"alright then"I paused and ask "what was your name again,maybe I'll let bonni call you"

"Joshua the dog"

"well thanks for the time joshua,im sorry if you couldn't see her today"

"it's alright,I understand"

And with that he left the castle immidently,I just stared as he and his sons stretch over the kingdom while that little human boy was riding him at the back,I continued sweeping until peppermint butler came down.

"did you ask who was that visitor?" asked peppermint butler

"yeah, he was Joshua I think but he left immidently, he wanted to introduce his sons to bonni"

"Joshua the dog!?' he said in shock "it'll be an honor to meet him, you know he is one if the great adventurer other than billy at the time"

"alright,I clearly don't know who this billy and Joshua is" I said in confusion

"the great billy was the one who defeated the lich and Joshua was a rolemodel next to him,it's an honor to have him"

"alright" I said raising an eyebrow

Still confuse I just moved along and cleaned the next room without hesitation,_ I almost forgot about how the great mushroom war affected the entire planet, i bet that lich thing is dad's minion or some sort,glob ,marceline, focus!, bonnibelle's gonna be home soon and your still not half way through cleaning,_ I sighted and finshed my work.

* * *

**A/N**

**okey,so finally the lovey dovey moment is still progressing and about joshua, y'know finn and jake's dad, i thought since finn and jake's dad is an adventurer perhaps he met marceline in the nightosphere or some part on Ooo but in my version she's in the candy kingdom,okey other than that im also leaving for a convention tommorow so i won't be able to update or so,oh and on 15 i have summer school.**

**anyway like,review,follow, or do anything,**

**stay awsome guys!**

**-shadd-**


	6. Bruised and scars

_Disclaimer: alrighty, so i was back after that convention, and y'know what i saw on the conevntion, TWO OF MY OTP'S AND A YURI BADGE, well i did buy a lot of other things but im not gonna bore you with that, anyway when i was in the convetion i thought to myself,"holy glob you fafic!" yep after that i rushed down to my laptop and worked on the fanfic, oh by the way_

**HOLY MOTHER OF GLOB LOOK AT ALL THE VIEWS! ALRIGHT!**

**SO.. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CELEBRATE ABOUT THIS, ALRIGHT HOW ABOUT SOME CRAPPY LOVE SONGS THAT I LISTEN TO WHILE I MAKE THIS FANFIC?**

(if your not interested that's fine)

1. Man i think i love her by Stereo skyline

2. Go get her by This century

3. That girl by All time Low

4 Forever girl by Forever the sickest kids

5 Downtown girl by Hot chelle Rae

**well that's only 5 songs, i do have more in my playlist but nah, you might get bored, so here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bruised and Scars**

* * *

Nightime arrived in the kingdom and I was busy on the kitchen cooking some steak and whatnot,I do wonder where they got the steak though,I sprickled a little pepper and some salt then put a small amount of olive oil and watch the steak sizzle, I was wearing apink apron, apearrently it was bonnibelle's so don't ask about borrowing and such, I then add a few bitter garlic,mushroom and herbs to make the sauce, then make some apple juice,after I cooked bonni's dinner I looked at the time above the wall nex to the stove, I closed the stove and turned of the gas, I forgot how I haven't taken a bath yet, damn.

I noticed while walking through the corrider peppermit butler gaved a small smile while I walk past him, _I wonder what's with him,_I headed toward my room and looked at the drawer, there was a batman t-shirt and some blue jeans placed neatly on the bed, I bet this is peppermint butler's thanks for the whole cleaning and cooking thing.

I took off my clothes and step inside the bathroom,I took my top off beacause I was filled with sweat and stuff,after that I opened the tap on the shower and out sprayed ice cold water that made me shiver,next was my jeans I just threw all of my clothes on the laundry hamper,and started shampooing my hair,my long raven hair took a long time to scrub, I remember how ash like's my hair like this and when I try to cut it he would always stop me, truthfully having a longhair is frustraiting especially if your gonna brush it all the way.

After that I grabbed those cute candy colored soap and scrub my whole body, I do wonder if these candy soap are really candy then that would mean im getting myself dirty again, enough about that, my curiousity is getting the best of me, i focused my attention on getting cleaned.

I turned the tap off and slowly step outside, I looked around for a dry towel and suddenly realize I left it outside,since they was no one around I slowly opened the door and reach the towel, but the funny part about concidences is unexpected, just like when bonni opened the door while I was reaching the towel

* * *

"marceline, im back did yo-*blush*" her face as read as a tomato and closed the door immidently

"bonni!?" I reacted and quickly grabbed the towel

"i-im sorry" she said at the other side of the door

I quickly put the shirt and jeans on and locked the door,my face was pink as bonnibelle's hair and my body was in a mode of panic, the shirt was a little loose while the jeans we're a little thight,I quickly shoved the towel on the laundry hamper.

"it's alright bonni, I was the one who forgot to lock the door" I finally opened the door and continued "so..what do you want to talk about?"

I leaned on the front door and looked at her, adorable pretty pink face,she looked down at the ground and stil blushing thinking I still don't have clothes on, I gaved a small smile while I traced my fingers on her chin.

"bonni?" I said while trailing her cute cheeks down to her cheek

She closed her eyes and startd blushing more and more

"WAAH!" she groaned at me

"bonni, your really cute when you blush" I said and laughed

"I am not cute!" she pouted while shutting her eyes

"bonni,you can open your eyes now"

"b-but" she putted her hands on her eyes and shake "y-your still naked"

I slowly took off her hands on her face and giggled as her eyes went into shock thinking I was naked,it's not like I haven't let people see my body before,I dated my ex before but have no real sex scenario ,but with bonni it seems uncomfortable, it makes me nervous even though she's still 16.

"look" I took off her hands on her face and smiled

She gaved a sight of relief and smiled, her face was not blushing anymore but I still couldn't get in mind her cute face reaction on me, I wonder how she would react if she ever have a relationship, I patted head while we talk,she was wearing a pink gown and have those circle glasses on her face.

* * *

"so..what was it,kiddo?"I said smiling

"well..peppermint buter said that you encountered the great Joshua the dog, was he wonderful as everyone said?" said bonni

"well.. he's a dog, I can't see what's wonderful around him" I replied rolling my eyes

"his magical powers"

"what?"

"rumour has it that he has greta magic powers, did he showed it to you?"

"uhh..nope, we just talk a little then he left"

"really?, what did he said?"

"he wants you to meet his sons"

"really?" her eyes widen "that'd be an honour"

"what's so special about this dog anyway?"

"well.. he was the 2nd best hero after billy"

"hero?" I paused for a moment "so you have those around"

Bonnibelle's attention faced toward my body, she headed and look closely at me with an emotionless reaction then pushed her glasses,my body froze for a second as her soft hands trail my hands leading me to blush a little,

"what are you doing" I said while she continued to focus her attention toward my body

"there's a huge scar on you shoulder and hands, did you break something?"

"oh that" I paused for a moment and think of a lie_,_

_i couldn't just said that my uncle beat me up and whatnot, im still shy about that,you don't just walk through a person and go "hey my uncle beat me up aren't im so miserable?",_

"yeah, I kinda broke some vase somewhere" I lied

"oh,dear" she said in shock and looked at my hand "your not hurt aren't you?"

"of course not bonni,im one tough gal"

"well that's good" she sighted in relief "well do you want to join in my dinner, since you cooked the stake and all"

"peppermint butler told you didn't he?"

"yes" she gaved a small giggled and continue " he appreciates you helping the castle,so as a reward why not join me"

"fine" I replied and holded her hand

"m-marceline?" she blushed as I hear my name

"hmm?" I said in question

* * *

I looked down and haven't notice my hands were holding her's, it just move automatically maybe it's from the dragging yesterday,weird though, it seems that my body reacts whenever she touches me,this feeling is so strange maybe im just sick from doing things all day.

I payed back my attention to her and quickly jerked my arm off, her face in shock and gaved a little blush after that she looked away and pushes her glasses again,and walked in haste through the corridor.

"we should probably hurry, my dinner might get cold"

"alright"

We arrive at the kitchen with no one around, the lights we're off and the only thing that was light is a long candle, I probably bet peppermint butler did this, he still think that I'm inlove with the princess,like I told him we're just friends,then peppermint butler walk by with a grim on his face, he moved his tie on his neck and greeted us.

"good evening m'lady and marceline" he said with a smile "my who, left the candle there"

I just glared at him,practically like reading his mind, I frowned and looked at his really really evil smile,this dude is practically setting me and bonni up, we're only friends, or so it seems, I really don't know anymore,it's not like I don't like her , she only a friend that gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"dude.." I said facing toward peppermint butler "that's so not cool"

"what do you mean marceline?" he said sarcastically

"nevermind" I said giving a small sight

I opened the lights in the kitchen table and blew out the candle, I placed the steak on her plate and the sauce right next to it, then I opened the fridge and got a few apple juice for us,peppermint butler left us a moment after that,_that sneaky bastard._

Bonnibelle cut the piece with her fork and tasted my steak, imreally worried about the taste though, im still thinking if the garlic fits the steak with some sauce,of course I didn't eat some since im not that hungry, I just drank there and watch her eat,she took a piece and place it on her mouth, I gulped a little until she swallowed the food.

"what's wrong marcy?" she said rasing an eyebrow

"i-is it good?" I said stuttering

"of course it's good, truthfully it's much better than peppermint butler's steak" she said while chewing " I didn't know you can cook such meals"

"well.. I only know a couple of recipies, I'm not really into cooking that much"

All of a sudden peppermint butler arrived on the door, it both astonish us as he slammed the door open,he gaved a small frown,he took a white apron and grab a spatula,he immidently came to the table and pointed at me.

"**MARCELINE I CHALLENGE YOU TOMMOROW ON A COOK OFF!"** he yelled

"peppermint, dude,I'm not into cooking,I can't accept your challenge" I said leaning backwards on the chair

"**but it is a dishonor for me, to know you cook better than me" **he said in determination

"dude,haven't you heard of what I said, im not into cooking that much" I pointed his spatula with one finger and put it down

Then bonni stood out and wiped her mouth with a napkin,we both looked at her with a scared face,her aura is impeccable that it scared almost the shit on both of us,we both sit still and eat my steak and change me and peppermint butler's conversation.

"this looks so tasty, marceline" said peppermint butler in a panic

"ohh.. your not pretty bad too,ahaha," I replied

She left the plate on the table and thank me for the meal, after that she headed upstairs on her laboratory with an emotionless reaction, I looked immidently at peppermint butler thinking if we did something to annoy her, he gulped and cleaned the plates and silverware and looked at me.

"your probably thinking it's our fault right?" he said and paused "it's just her normal behavior if she doesn't get any sleep today"

"ohh, right, mood swings" I replied

"well it's not like our princess is really bipolar, I like to call it underpressure, if you want you can talk to her,she really is comfortable with you around"

"alright"

* * *

**A/n**

**okey guys, so that's it for today, please review,like,suggest or do anything, the next chapter might be a little delayed beacuse of life and stuff.**

**alright about this chapter,well i want those two to be gentially penitent or that's what pb calls it,beside's there so adorable and cute about pb and marcy **

**knowing each other, D'aww those two are so cute! **


	7. Underpressure

**Disclaimer**:** so here's the update for today, sorry about the long wait, life and school is getting in the way, i know some of my grammar are wrong, i'll try to fix that later on, thanks for the views guys, really!, im tyring so hard to keep up with this fanfic even though i have a lot of things to do, **

**oh and if your thinking that " this shit is rated M where the glob is the smex!?", well as i have told you, wait for a few more chapters, because i already plan that on a specific chapter, all right on marceline and pb being so cute together maybe your wondering, when will marceline confess her love for peebles, well i'll ask you, you don't just say i love you on a random stranger right?, well sorry for the long post, hoper you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Underpressure**

* * *

I made my way to the long pathway leading through her really, really long laboratory,I can smell those experiments of hers and those paper that was on the floor was drifting on the wind,I bet she was in a panic to get to her weird scienceific things that she didn't even realize that she left this papers on the ground.

The wind was blowing strongly at my face making some of the paper's flew out of my hands,I imidently close the window and covered it up with some pink curatains next to it,after that I looked at my hand hoping that the notes won't ever flew away from me again,the light's we're a little dim that it made my vision a little blur.

I managed to open the science door, and saw bonnibelle's cute face sleeping on her desk,they're was a lot of testube's and pencil's laying on the floor, I got to be careful not to break one of those do hickeys,some of them have those weird bubbly things on top,beside's I saw bonni's experiment on one of those banana guards, and those didn't go so well.

Her lab contains sum weird candy parts and whatnot and on the table was a teacup and a saucer with the stong aroma of coffee just next to me,some of the papers we're also spilled up with coffee,the table was a but sticky, _how can she manage this._

Bonnibelle's face looks so angelic,her eye glasses we're starting to fall off, I grabbed her glasses and place it hanging in my front shirt,her laboratory was not that large as I imagine, there was this little rat though that keeps squeaking on me, at first I didn't mind that little thing, but then I realize he maybe just be hungry,so I decided to feed him with thiose pellets lying around that has the labe food,after that I pushed bonni's cheek a little and watch her adorable reaction as she scratch it.

"marcy?" she said yawning

"hey there sleepy head" I whispered on her ear

"im doing, scien-"

With those final words she finally doze off and fall back to sleep.

Peppermint butler finally arrived carrying a pitcher of coffee on a tray,he knocked on the door and entered,his face was a bit frightened, maybe thinking the princess hate's her on that whole kitchen competition,I doubt it,she's just moody,he opened the lights and cleaned up the table.

"I see,she fell asleep on her lab again" he said getting the cup and saucer "why didn't you turn on the lights when you we're here?"

"well.. I was just" I thought for a second before I continue

The first thing I saw was bonnibelle's cute face sleeping that I didn't notice the lights,_like I was gonna say that_ ,and im sure peppermint butler's mind will react again,I guess im just gonna act naïve and say i just forgot.

"sorry,pepper dude I guess I just forgot" I replied

"well we can all forgot things time to time ,am I right?" he said looking at the princess "beside's I think she had enough of her royal duties today"

"well what do you want me to do?" I said raising an eyebrow

"I just want you to carry her to her room, im sure she'll appreaciate it"said peppermint butler

"alright" I nodded and looked back at bonni's sleeping body

I grabbed her in my arms and piggy back her back to bed, we turned off the lights and carried her royal paper's on peppermint butler's hands,she was a little heavy at first then became a light a few minutes later,she was knocked out cold with her crown still attach,I try not to break her dangling glasses on my shirt, she kept sleep talking on and on about the lich and stuff on how the're gonna destroy the planet and all.

"marceline" she murmur while we headed toward the long stairs on her castle

"hmm?"

"stay with me" she said then fall back to sleep

I couldn't reply to that, and I don't know if she's serious or not, in one point maybe she means it, well It wouldn't kill me stay all nigh with her right, beside's she 's afraid of the dark,like that's how princesses are,in all of the princesses I saw or talked to this girl is pretty different.

* * *

I finally reached the princesses bedroom chamber,I laid her on her pink soft bed while peppermint butler placed her science notes on her drawer, I placed her glasses beside the report and drew my attention toward her,_so cute and innocent_, I draw closer to her bed and just stared at her for no reason.

"ahem" coughed peppermint butler " if your done trying to do something with the princess I'll be on my way"

"dude, why do you keep assuming I like her?" I whispered on him

"well because it's pretty obuis you do like her, or your not just sure of your feelings, are you not miss marceline?"

"**DUDE COME ON SHE'S 16 AND I'M LIKE A 1,000"**

"im not pointing out on anything here, im just saying the truth and if you keep denying it maybe someone else might get her"

"what do you mean by that pepper dude?"

"do you remember our talk about her marrying a someone?"

"yeah,I know the whole monarchy thing and all"

"well in the land of Aaa, they are many prince's who would like her hand in marrage"

"pepper bro that's not gonna happen, bonni's not interested in anyone right now"

"or is she?" he said with a grim

"what are you implying here pepper bro?"

"you'll know when the time come's" he said leaing the room

* * *

I sat at the balcony thinking of what peppermint butler said,do I really like her,maybe I don't. maybe I do,damn it, im confuse,what's the point of these again?, augh.. I'll think about this some other time, what matter's now is bonni's asleep.

I titlted my head a little and grabbed some apples from my pockets that I got from the kitchen down below and looked at her sleeping face,she kept groaning and groaning perhaps until she woke up for a moment,she looked at me on the balcony with her crown on and smiled.

_"I thought you were gonna leave me agai_n" she said adjusting her pillow

"well..you seem serious about it, beside's it wouldn't kill me to be stay here with you"

"im glad" she said with a smile

"hmm?" I said in confusion

"I'm glad I met a person like you" she said and went back to sleep

"yeah,you too" I said blushing

I tucked her tight on her blanket as I sing her my lullaby, I closed the lights and door and watch her till sunrise, I trailed my fingers on her pink bubblegum hair and whispered softly on her ear

"goodnight princess"

I made my way back to the balcony and stare at the intoxicating moonlight,strange this time seems to calm me down more,i remember the days when me and ash used to wait till the sunrise,why does he keep popping out of my mind?

"ash"

_No,get a hold of yourself,he tricked you,he doesn't care about you,move on._

* * *

It's peacefull in here at night,much more peaceful than the great mushroom war,I sat down on the floor and admire nature's beauty,I wonder if this is what human's felt like before they started killing each other,as time passes, I couldn't get myself to sleep,maybe I should go for a walk or so.

I left bonni's room for a moment and look around the castle,candles we're light out and everyones asleep, peppermint butler was busy cleaning glass on the sink, I just sneaked by him and thought if I could perhaps scare him a little, I sneaked by pass him and reached my finger on his shoulder,he immidently put the glass down and looked at me.

"not today ,marceline" he said to me

"Wha- how did you eve-"

"don't think im not used to pranks m'lady, the princess tries to do more than that to me "

"well,your no fun" I paused for a moment "besde's what are you doing here so late?"

"just tidying up, a few things and all" he replied, he then looked at me and continued " how bout you marcy, aren't you going to bed after this?"

"well I was actually thinking, going to bill for awhile, just perform some for a moment, it kinda relaxes me,y'know" I said

"your not going to drink alcohol again, aren't you?"

"nah man, I quit that stuff just recently"

"well, I don't want any chances, why not perform here while im still awake"

"I don't know, im uncomfortable doing a solo for other person"

"that's not what your lullaby said"

"you heard it?" I said blushing

"yes, I was up busy cleaning the garden when I heard you sing on the balcony, it was pretty sweet if you ask me" he paused and continue "now, why don't you play a little?"

"alright, but first I have to get my bass" I said backing away

"are you sure , your not gonna run away?"

"positive" I lied

I made my way through bonni's,room and locked the door, _like hell I was gonna sing for him_, I grabbed my bass and adjusted a few chords, it was that I was really in a musical mood, and since no one can hear my private song I might as well enjoy it, but just to be sure, I locked the window then look around the wall, just to be sure.

_I know that I'm not the most useful girl_

_Just a fantasy in your world_

_But,why do I feel calm with you,_

_I don't even know much about you,_

_Perhaps im just confused,_

_My thoughts are trying to refuse,_

I just sat there thinking of tomorrow or whatnot, I faced my attention one last time at bonni then fall asleep on the floor.

* * *

**A/N**

**all right, that's all for today, **

**like,review,suggest or do anything,**

**also about the grammar and spelling, i'll try to fix it.**

**sorry if it's a little short, i promise i'll make the next chpater longer**

**STAY AWESOME GUYS~!**


	8. Im here for you

**Disclaimer: **

**WHAT TIME IS IT!? UPDATE TIME!** alrighty, i have decided that updates from here on now will be on wendsdays and thursdays, for some reason i can't seem to balance my time, DAMN!,

and to answer's anon's questions is, yes, i do know white vow and i do have plans for it once im finish with this,

alright here's the latest chapter

* * *

**Chapter 8:Im here for you**

* * *

When I woke up there was a pink blanket and a small pillow laid next to me,_I bet bonni put it here before her whole politics thing,_I stretched a little and placed bonni's blanket and pillow on her pink bed,I noticed something was quite hard underneath another pillow, it was placed deep inside, I grabbed the small thing and found out it was her diary, as curious as I was , I don't have the right to just barged in her private stuff, beside's I bet it's full math equation and such, just by looking at the cover there was a couple of X and y with some numbers scribbled on the back, it's not _like I understand that._

I placed her diary back and stretched my arms more, fuck my neck is hurts, well this is what I get for sleeping in the floor,it's early in the morning about 6:30 am and stretched my aching back and headed downstairs, I scratched my eyes a little and yawned for a moment, I went straight to the bathroom downstairs, it's not like there's a line in the bathroom there's tons of bathroom In the castle , I grabbed my bass and placed it back on my room.

I made my way through the corridors and saw the pretty pink princesss reading at the veranda, she gaved a small look and greeted me , _still busy as ever I see,_on her left hand was a cup of coffee, she took a sip before I sat next to her.

"still not done with that royal _thingamagics?_" I said as I rubbed right my shoulder

"if by thingamagics, you mean taxes reports and preaparing for a ball next week, well yes, I am still busy at it" she replied as she took another sip of coffee

"your preaparing a ball?"I said raising an eyebrow

" I have to, it's what all princesses do"

"your so stuck up on your princess stuff, why not losen up for awhile, I bet that royal ball can wait"

"well, if you must know , im doing that royal ball in order for the princesss to appreciate me"

"appreciate you?" I questioned "why?"

"oh, you know princess stuff" she said sighting

"Bonni" I stare at her in the eyes "you can tell me anything"

She gaved a small sight before she continued

"since im just 16 they think im unfit to rule the kingdom, they even spread rumours about my people, well..some princesses do anyway,most of them told me to just _fuck off_ and give the throne to a fitting ruler,it's not like I wanted the throne right away, it was just an early decision because of how my parents unexpectedly died, but responsibility demands sacrifice, as long as the kingdom and peole are happy, im happy as well" she answered

"those princess just doesn't know what your going through, in another term there just being _bitches _or at least some of them, as what you told me" I grabbed her book from her hands and closed it " if I ever saw them try to be a bitch to you, I swear im gonna go all_ hadouken_ on them or perhaps use my bass to murder them"

"_hadouken?" _she laughed "what's that?"

"this is a _hadouken"_

I placed my palm together and stand up,I leaned my right leg on her then I yelled as loud as I could " _**HA-DOU-KEN~!"**_

She laughed so hard that she spit some of her coffee.

"oh my glob marcline stop it, ahaha"

"well at least you brighten up after that whole depress royal things" I paused for a moment and continued "okey,how about this why don't we go out to the candy park or any place you wanna go to, to get you off that stress and so, a few minutes of fun will not kill you,right"

"mhmm..im not sure, there's still the ball I have to plan to"

"come on" I said offering her my hand "I'll be fun"

"a-alright" she stuttered and cling to me

"**TO THE CANDY PARK!"** I excaggerated and pointed to the window "but first let's have some breakfast, im starving"

"I already have some, thanks"

"alrighty"

* * *

I left her for awhile and made my way down to the kitchen the lights we're a litte dim,I guess the lights need some fixing this time around, I walk through the vivid corridors and saw a bunch of colored coated weird minitured gummie candies messing with peppermint bro,some of them were mesing with his head whike the others where hanging by his leg, I opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice, I pushed one of those thing and helped peppermint butler out,I grabbed the pitcher and drink all the way, _I know that it's not ladylike but who are you to judge?, _i put it back again in the fridge and looked at the him.

"pepepermint bro, do you need any he-"

"thanks for the offer but I can I do this by myself" he said quckly taking the gummy bears off

"if you say..so.." I grabbingone of the gummy bears and placed it on the pink tray

_I'm positive this is bonni's doing,theyre's even a bunch of testubes layed on the floor,_I gaved a small sight and gazed at the annoying gummy bear, it was busy rolling around with some sugar and sprinkling on it on the tray,I bet these are new small miniature size candy people, but for what,theyre's nothing wrong with the regular one's.

"hey peppermint bro" I said observing the gummy bears "what are these for?"

"oh that" he said taking one of it off his legs " it's for the _princesses ball,_ next week"

"oh, right, I heard about that" I gaved a pause and continued " are these gummy things some sort of entertainment?" I ask

"*laughs* oh marceline, these things are merely _decorations for the ball"_he replied

I just gaved a small silence and looked I confusion

"decorations_?"_

"yes," he paused and gaved a small cough " anyway do you have anything else to do beside look at the decorations?'

I gazed for a moment then remembered I was gonna take bonnibelle to the park today,I gave myself a small facepalm and headed back, I already forgot about breakfast but who care's about that what matters is my day with bonni,wait.., if you look at it in some other way, _does this mean me and bnni are going out?_, augh.._ damn, I don't have time for those kind of thoughts._

I rushed down the room and saw the pretty pink princess still doing her work, I gaved a small sight before entering,when she saw me she put down her book on the couch and faced toward me.

"that was quick" she said with a smile

"well, I didn't eat that much" I paused off and grabbed her hand "come on bonni, lets head off to the candy park"

"w-wait my reports!"

"do it later!"

* * *

While holding her hand , I feel that confused feeling again in my chest, my hands start sweating and my mind was feeling a little fuzzy, _damn it!, what the heck is this feeling!?, is this a new kind of sickness in Ooo,maybe is should let bonnibelle check it,no, that's a bad I dead,this only happens when im around her,allergies perhaps?, augh I don't know anymore!_

On the way were random candy people greeting the princess and such,we passed by numbers of houses and soon to be building,she even stop by the orphanage house to look at the candy children, she's a nice princesses, I don't get why other princesses treat her that way, theyre fucking bitches,I know, I seen a lot of people like that,the weather was cloudt making the perfect day to walk in the park,on an alley a bunch of those stupid candy asshole's back in the bar started recodnizing me, _I don't have time to beat the crap out of them, I have bonni with me, but if they do something bad to her, I swear im gonna kill theyre mother fucking asses._

"Hey marceline!" said one of the thugs smiling at me "what'ya got there honey, a new hostage?"

I ignored him and went to a different direction.

"who was that marceline?" asked bonnibelle

"just some old friends" I replied

"oh,your friends with top gangsters?"

"uhh.. not really were like..uh..how should I put this..**OH LOOK WERE HERE!"**

Nice save.

We grabbed a few drinks on some nearby shop and sat on the bench,she was busy looking at me with those cute little eyes while drinking, I don't know if that's creepy or what, she drew closer next to me while I gaved a confused look.

"bonnibe?" I said with my face blushing

"that guy a few moments ago, you beat the _shit _out of him didn't you?"

"what? Bonnibelle that's absurb, I haven't seen that guy in my entire life"

"don't lie" she said with a serious face "theyre's nothing going on here in the kingdom without me knowing about it"

I gaved a small sight and continued.

"so you knew?" I said in astonishment

"alright, he was one of those _jackasses gangsters_ that try to rape me"

"rape you?"

"yeah, you see back then I performed music on some bar" I paused for a moment and continued **"WELL..CHANGE OF TOPIC!,** how was your meeting yesterday ?"

"the usual, I was busy looking at the records of my kingdom and so on" she said softly

"such as?"

"taxes,history and so on"

"what about the ball next week?"

Her eyes turned gloomy and looked down,oh shit, this is bad, I forgot to not mention about politics and stuff, she's already stressed on the castle and here I am making her remember her work,nice going,augh.., im such an idiot sometimes.

After finishing the drink I stood up and faced my hand toward her,I gaved a small grim and continued.

"come on bonni, stand up" I insisted "why don't we go to a special place?"

"special?"

"come on, it's not to far from here"

"a-alright" she said blushing

* * *

We went out of the castle wall and headed to the forest, I could tell for sure, she's not used to sight seeing except for some royal meetings and other outside experments, her hair swayed beautifeully on the wind, her face was scared I could tell, while walking I holded her hands to stop her shaking.

"relax princess" I said looking at her

We finally arrived at the top of a hill, I layed back on the grass and watched the overwhelming sun go down,it was rather quiet than the times I used to go here, she sat beside me and smiled, the wind was a little strong that some leaves were started to fall from us, finally she calmed down for the first time.

" I wish we could be like this forever" said bonni

And by those words my body was at ease as we talked about random things in Ooo about monarchy and random shit like that,she layed beside on my arm and closed her eyes without me realizing about it, bonni was fast asleep in my arms,I fixed her hair and gaved her a small kiss on the forehead, it took me a few minutes to realize what I have done, _oh dear glob,what did I do!?, I guess I have to just forget about this, _my face was blushing more and more and my heart was beating faster and faster,it feels like I was gonna explode, I looked away as she yawned and stretched her arms around me.

_Damn it, I can't take this,someone please tell what's wrong with me._

I stretched my arms for a moment while she roll over and sleep at the other side,I sat up and looked at the peacefull view,while she keeps murmuring about science in her sleep over and over again,_I guess it can't be helped, she is the ruler after all_.

I woke her up for a second because of my hunger, I grabbed an apple on a nearby tree and gave it to her,she leaned back at my shoulder and continued to behave until she was knocked out cold, and by that I don't mean I punch her to sleep,she just doze off again without me noticing it.

"hey,bonni" I whispered trying to wake her up

"mnhnn.." she murmured

_I guess I'll let her sleep for today._

We stayed there for some time until night, the fireflies glowed brightly at us as my thougths continue to reflect on bonni's words,does she really knew my past life, but by her look she only knew part of it, as I really try to keep my reputation and myself away from the public, in fact I don't even give a shit about rules and shit like that back in the old days,but still those past keeps hunting me.

_What am I thinking, move on!, that was the past!, damn you brain, stop reminding me!_

It was already getting late and the lights on the candykingdom was so vivid, there was a bunch of fireworks and other things flying out of the sky,I gently carried bonnibelle on my back and gave her a piggy back ride,her face was so adorable murmuring my name while she was asleep, we headed toward the forest making our way to the candy kingdom, although there were a lot of evil animals trying to kill us, I didn't mind that,_damn bonnibelle can sure sleep,_I hope she isn't planning to sleep until midnight, I have chores to do for peppermint butler, and beside I totally forgot about lunch an apple doesn't count as lunch but it's what was available at that time.

When we arrived at the candy kingdom a group of candy people was gathered outside panicing while peppermint butler was there holding a microphone trying to relax everyone,bonni finally woke up and saw the nearby destruction of her kingdom,the candy folks sighted with relief as I put her back to the ground,she immidently confronted peppermint butler and yelled.

"**WHAT IN GLOB'S NAME HAPPENED HERE!?"**

* * *

**A/N**

seriously, this was much more longer when i used MS word, alright so about the hadouken thing,

yes...

this is what happens when you watched adventure time and played **_Street Fighter_ **for a few hours, if you don't know street fighter well go and search on it,

yes.. i know i do have some grammatical error (is it the correct term?) and im fixing it right now.

alright, review,suggest,like or do anything

STAY AWESOME GUYS~!


	9. Blame

**Disclaimer: so here's today's update, i was really having difficulty on thinking whether marceline will soon admit her love for pb, oh yeah by the way**

**HOLY GLOB 2,000+ VIEWS!? ASDAFASFSDLGDFKJ!?**

alrighty guys, here's another playlist for you

1. Will you be my valentine? by Alexandher

2. Clumsy little heart by Every avenue

3. My boots by the lights

4. I must be dreaming by the maine

5. All to mysel by Marianas trench

**thank you for the views seriously, i just really hope i could update more**

* * *

Chapter 9: Blame

* * *

We both made our way inside the large crowd,bonnibelle kept on looking at the blaze that was occurring,peppermint butler finally saw us and layed the microphone on some random table,he ordered the banana guards to check on everyone for injuries and ordered doctor ice cream immidently to take charge.

"princess!" yelled peppermint butler on top of some platform

He went down the platform and immediantly grabbed our hands together drewing us toward a dark yet so familiar alley,a couple of banana guards guarded the outside making the entrance a secret,_like_ im not used to secrets.

The two of us went on a hurry beside him,there was burned candy house everywere and those gumball guardians were doing everything they can to the fire,luckily there was no one hurt,peppermint butler grabbed our hands and lead us inside the castle,the guards were busy surrounding t he candyfolks in an orderly manner.

I watched at the never ending quarrel of the candyfolks on those monsterous destruction that happened inside on some screen,I quickly followed peppermint and bonni on some weird dungeon thing that only has two bars and try to talk privately,there was this crying shelf thing on the top and those weird huge boxing gloves layed on the table,peppermint butler light up a candle on the dungeon.

"now someone better explain , why my kingdom is almost burned down to crisp!?" she yelled

"calm down princess, better yet I should show you" he said murmuring some words on the wall

The wall opened and out came some weird light came out of the cave,peppermint butler grabbed those pink boxing gloves of some sort and pushed some buttons while entering the cave,my head was startled with confusion as all of us went inside.

"are you sure this passage isn't gonna lead to another dungeon?" I said at bonni

"*giggle* oh silly,we candy people don't tolerate violence that much,that's why we don't need more than one dungeon,marcy" she explained

"well, I doubt it," I murmured " not all of those candy people are sweet and kind as you thought,as long as good exist so does evil"

"what was that?" she said turning on me around while we walk

"nothing"

We arrived at the entrance of the laboratory filled with a bunch of broken glasses and weird bubbly chemicals everywere,it smelled like bleach miked with some spoiled milk,on a pink tray were bonni's weird gummi things rampaging messing thecastle and the kingdom up,I quickly grabbed one of it on the laboratory table.

"this little thing messed up the kingdom?" I said raising an eyebrow

Without noticing my movements, I placed it on my mouth and started chewing on it, although I can hear a few screams fom the gummi things, I payed it no mind since my stomach was rumbling and my thoughts of lunch and dinner came to mind,peppermint butler's face was in disgust,well I'll be disgusted too if someone ate my kind well let's not think about that for a moment, what's weird is bonni's face was completely still, I expect the princess to be more on angry on me eating one of her kind like perhaps screaming more and cursing me a lot,so much for my expectations.

_Well…that's unless.. she eats her people….secretly._

"peppermint bro, are you alright?" I said teasing him while I eat the parts of the little gummy people

"*looks away and hurl* im fine, thank you" hereplied

Bonnibelle then examined her creations while I continued to tease peppermint bro,she continued conducting some weird experminets on those rampaging decorations,she looked over at one of her labrotory drawers next to that candycorned mouse that keeps squeaking.

"**glob!,** this is not good, there sugar _DNA structure_ has been interfeared by _sulfur chlorine_ , I knew should have completed there sweet sugary form for the party" she said in exaggeration

"uhh.. sulfur chlorine?, what the heck is that shit?" I ask

"salt"

"salt?" I paused for a moment "your saying that your decorations went on a rampage cause of salt?"

" yes,candy decorations don't go well with salt"

" I see" i replied still confuse as fuck "so.. how do stop them, cause I won't eat every single decorations on your kingdom my tooth might fall out"

"well there is another way, I have to disassemble there atomic structure and remade them again by the combination of hydrogen and oxygen"

"could you put that in a simple form for me?"

"water, we just need to spray them with water"

"well that's pretty easy, if you ask me"

"I suppose so, the problem is there so many of them I doubt that we have enough time to put them out"

Peppermint butler suddenly took out a candy phone and started dialing numbers.

"don't worry princess, I got the pefect person to help us"

* * *

A long stretch out orange brown like leg was coming from the labrotory window, peppermint butler's face was filled with happiness while me and bonni's face are confused,my guts felt like it was someone familiar,when he finally made his way to the labrotory, he adjusted his hat and brought a really cool sword,I bet you asking whose this person on your mind,well he was nothing more than a talking bulldog, if I recall he's one of those well known hero that peppermint butler and bonni kept on talking about, yep,he was _Joshua the Dog _,the most respected dog hero other than billy.

"Good evening princess" he said swinging his sword " and you too m'lady"

"oh.. it's you again" I said pointing at him "what was your name again?"

"Joshua m'lady" he replied

"joshua" said bonni giving him a large amount of water gun " would you help me save the kingdom?"

" of course princess" he said pumping the gun "now ,what am I suppose to do with this water gun and what happen to the kingdom?"

" no time to explain,just shoot the gummy folks with the gun"

"gotcha princess"

And so Joshua the dog, stretched his way down and started to help us squirt those gummy things,he didn't waste time he started putting fires down too by his stretching ability, bonnibelle quicky grabbed 3 more water gun for us, she also gave some walky talky just in case the gummy things went out of hand, truthfully I was just expecting to eat some dinner but this is close enough, I can eat them while theyre busy watering those things.

_So I guess I win, win right?_

We used the passage that we used in the dungeon and headed toward the main gate, bonnibelle took the east part, peppermint bro took the west while I took the south,for a meantime every candyfolk was cheering for us and not a few minutes later the large amount of fire was lessen, I kept on biting and squirting the decrations with some water _like a boss _and cleared the area, there was this meeting point that we all agreed upon,it was on the center of the kingdom, peppermint bro and Joshua met up with me, be both exchanges look with worry for bonni.

I have this weird feeling inside me that bonni was in trouble, the 3 of us both contacted her walky talky but there was no response, only static and sounds of struggle,peppermint butler reloaded his gun while Joshua keep on thinking of proper offenses and defenses because he was careful to not hurt the princess.

* * *

"we must calculate a plan before we save her, I don't want to hurt girls especially the princess types" said Joshua

"and I have to reloed and check on the candy people, perhaps they can give us clues"

"can't we just barge in there and save her?"

"we can, but I'll be too risky, once I tried to save this wood people from those giant ogres thing, and I tell you It didn't go too well" said joshua

"**FUCK, IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO SAVE HER , THEN I WILL!"** I yelled

I runned toward bonni's direction and heard her screams, it was a lot more darker and quiet than our routes, although I couldn't spot some rampaging decorations on there, I kept my guard up just to be sure, there was this small entrance on the sewers that has this weird sugary gren goop coming from the bottom, I opened the metallic circle cover and went down, I can hear bonni's scream getting louder and louder every moment,my mind was filled with worry for her, I opened a flashlight that I grabbed from one of her drawers back at her labrotory although the battery was a little low and the lights were a little dim it was rather enough to find one of her walky talky laying on the floor.

_Bonni._

I grabbed my walky talky and contacted the others, the sewer wasn't the greatest place to contact anyone,the signal was terrible and you couldn't almost hear a word there saying, _I just hope those two got the message._

"Joshua, peppermint bro, I think I found where bonni was although im not just sure if she's alright, if you guys get this memo, im at the sewer just follow me whenever your ready" I said

"….w..e….s.." were they reply on the walky talky

I gaved a small sight and continued,I went farther and deeper on the sewer, there was nothing more than garbage and those goop that kept on becoming bubbly everytime I walk, all was well until the lights on the flashlight went out,I grabbed my water gun and pump It just in case.

_Just great._

Alone in the dark not a single light and the walky talky isn't reliable anymore since I only hear static and unclear words, my body felt something that just lick me,my body sent shivers down my spine and by that I started shooting in such frenzy, after a moment of calming down, I found a small battery laying on the grabbed and inserted it on bonni's flashlight, hopefully I can have a small light for awhile.

* * *

"**marceline!"** yelled bonni's voice "**HELP!"**

I faced my flashlight forward and saw a really green gummi bear all bubbly with those weird go thingies while bonni was placed on it's head, I quickly grabbed my gun and stated shooting until I ran out, it seems that water doesn't work much on it.

_FUCK_.

"**marceline, the pipes**" she yelled " **one of the pipes is loose!"**

I face my attention on the pipes while dodging those green bubbly thing that he kept on spitting out,I have no idea what the glob he's spitting, I have two things in my mind either it's acid or one of those juices form the garbage or perhaps a combination of both,I kept on running and throwing it some grabages that I found on the floor and kept on dodging over and over again.

I notice one of those messed up pipe was leaking water,I bet this is what bonni's been talking about, I faced toward the huge walking gummy bear and taunt it for a moment.

"**HEY YOU WALKING PIECE OF SHIT WHY DON'T YOU HIT ME!?"** I yelled covering the broken pipes view

"marceline, what are y-" she said with worry

"just trust me bonni" I replied with a smile

It growled and roared at me before it took a shot causing the pipe to burst out with water spraying it's face,it stepped back a few inches for a some time, enough time to jump over and grab bonni from it's head,I placed her immidently in the floor and hitted it's leg making it stumble back to the sewer water, _finally this shit is over,_I gazed at bonni's tired face and wipe the goo's in some parts of her pretty pink face.

"are you alright, bonni?" I said while wiping her face

"I'm fine" replied bonni while she holding my hand and placed her head on my shoulder " I knew you were gonna save me"

"of course , I will" I said hugging her back

"sorry if this turns out like this" I said looking down "if I just let y-"

My words were cut off by a small kiss on the cheek, my face blushed like a tomato while my body shake and stumble_, damn this feeling again, augh, why am I sweating_, my heart beat faster as I gaze upon her mischevious smile at me,I really need to set an appointment to Dr. ice cream or perhaps Dr. princess for some examinations, still my feeling of worry for her finally pass,her cute smile calmed me as we stay there for moments embracing.

"augh..b-bonni.." I said struggling to breathe

"oh, sorry" she said letting go

"well, we should probably go back to the kingdom,I bet your people is worried about you" I said offering her my hand

"right" she nodded and stood up while shaking

"can you stand or should I carry you at my back?"

"*laugh* oh marcy,, it's just that.." she said looking away

"that?"

"Im hungry.."

I gaved a small chuckle and helped her stand_,man how adorable can she get?,_I placed my hand around her waist and smiled, we both headed toward the exit and saw peppermint butler and Joshua preaparing to attack, Joshua was raising up his sword while we walk, peppermint butler gaved a sight of relief and grabbed bonni's walky talky.

"thank,glob your safe" said peppermint butler

"erm.. not to be rued but what's this weird bubbly thing all over the place?" asked Joshua

"_eggs" _said bonni

"**WAIT!?, THAT THING WAS SHOOTING IT'S EGGS OVER ME!?"** I said in disgust "_augh..gross"_

"yes, it's pretty distasteful we should burn the area while were around, I don't want to sit on top of it's head again"

"leave that to us princess, why not let this young lady bring you up to the castle, the candy people are rejoicing after the incident perhaps you would like to join them" said peppermint butler

"no thanks, I had enough for a day" she replied

* * *

We both headed back to the castle and took a bath, I promsed this time I locked the door and grabbed the towel that was laying on my bed,_damn a lot of this happen today, I guess this world isn't wasted like back then_, I opened the tap and washed my long raven hair, I don't wanna go through that gummy thing incident again, I just hope that bonnibelle can adjust those decorations she made or perhaps made a new decorations that doesn't necessary need to be alive, well if she still uses them I gotta prepare my axe/bass just in case.

Man the goop was everywere on my body, luckily it was a small part of a goop I let it go back to the drain that lead back to the sewer,im sure bonni might make another serum that'll made the candy sewer prevent those things from coming back cause honestly even though im used to fights, im scared that I might accidentaly hurt bonni while she's being held as hostage.

Aftter washing up I changed into a black blouse with a blue short, I brushed my hair and immidently went to the kitchen cause of my hunger I greeted bonni for a moment while we continue to talk about how unexpected the day was,we exchange a few laughs before she goes to bed alone.

_Wait.. did she say alone?, I thought she was scared of the dark, that sneaky princess._

I just grimmed at the fact she was trying to make me stay with here for a few nights, damn, she's really something isn't she,I washed up the plate and headed back to my room, hopefully I have to go to the hospital tomorrow,the noise and rejoicing outside was so loud I closed the window and just fell asleep, I bet tomorrow things are better than there are right?

* * *

**A/N**

**hey guys, thanks for the views, seriously**,_*tears of joy*_

**about this week's update, hmm.. well on the last update was marcy and bonni arrviving at the kingdom all burning and so on.**

**i got the idea when i watch the fionna and cake episode where gumball's decorations is alive and talking, it started from what if- then arrived to this.**

**well that's all for today, like,suggest,fave or do anything and i'll see you next week perhaps.**

**have a nice day~!**

**-shadd-**


	10. Am i sick?

**Disclaimer**: alright, it's wensday again, you know what that means? 

** UPDATE TIME~!**

so here' just a story on how marcy tries to become denial on her feelings about pb,( _kinda cute actually ) _and fail,

cause even Doctor ice cream knows how much she love her.

_(i just love the fact that marceline is becoming so much tsundare on her and bonnibelle doensn't notice it but finds it adorable._

_perhaps in the next chapter i'll make bubblegum notice her)_

_oh right, i also have great news my summer school is almost ending so you can expect more updates next week._

* * *

Chapter 10: Am I sick?

* * *

I woke up with this small sound in my stomach at 12 pm, everyone was busy doing there daily routines, as expected she was busy preaparing that ball thingy for next week, my hair was a mess and my body felt like I was hit by a bus or something,I yawned and stretched my arms for a moment , I scratched my eyes lighty and proceeded to the kitchen, that reminds me, I have to go to Dr. ice cream or Dr. princess for today, finally I can know my sickness now.

"marceline, are you awake?" asked a familiar voice running through the door

I quickly brush my hair and get my ass off the bed,shit, the bedsheet got stuck inside my blue shorts, making me fell on the ground directly at my face,_if there were times I have epic fails in my life I'll probably rich by now,_I immidently stood up and fixed the bed and took off the bedsheet out of my shorts, _seriously how that even get there?, _well forget about that for a moment let's just focus on the person on the person on the door.

I opened the door and there layed the princess of sweetness wearing a pink shirt and pink shorts looking directly at my eyes, my chest beated so fast for a moment while she gaze and smiled, I couldn't stop looking at amazement even thought I could hear someone calling my name.

"**MARCELINE!"** yelled the royal princess

"oh, sorry" I replied waking up from delusion " I was busy daydreaming or something *blush*"

"well..uhh..nevermind about that for a moment" she paused for a moment and continued " I was gonna visit the clinic for some free vaccine this time of the year, would you would like to come? "

"what's the free vaccine for?, and don't you have that royal ball to preapare for?" I ask

"yes, and this is why I have to get up early and vaccine every candy people this time of the month, in order for me to finish faster"

"alrighty, then what's that weird yellow liquid inside those injections?"

"just same old anti-gens and whatnot for them to not get sick, candypeople aren't people that much to sickness so that's why I preapare this once a month"she replied with a short pause "it's allergy season"

"cool, I guess" I reply since I can't think of a good reply

"well then if you need me, im gonna head off to the clinic after you eat breakfast, _Auf Wiedersehen"_she said and left my sight

* * *

My mind was immidently puzzled about what language she's been talking about,maybe it's an ancient language for candy people and whatnot?..well..let's not think about that for a moment, I immidently went to the kitchen and grabbed some frozen waffles and some apple juice on the refrigerator,I haven't seen peppermint butler for awhile maybe he's checking those goop things on the sewer with Joshua,oh well, I can't think on an empty stomach.

I placed the frozen waffle on a plate and pitcher that contained apple juice on the glass, there was a little amount of butter and syrup that I found on the cupboard I put them on the waffles and taste the awesome inside, the syrup taste super sweet like any other thing in the kingdom and I bet peppermint butler made this for me and bonbon yesterday, I shouldn't focus on that, I should focus on what's imppportant right now, a check up for this silly sickness.

I turned around and heard a rather familiar voice coming from the long hallway, it was none other than peppermint butler splattered with some goop on his entire body, I try not to think of it as mucus and other gross stuff or else my apetite will be ruined, I just quickly finished my meal and immidently stare at him with no surprise.

"…wha-"

"yes, the goop is gone and this thing came splattering infront of us" he said cutting of my statement

"o..key?"

"anyway, where's the princess?"

"at the clinic with her injections and whatnot"

"oh yes, it's the annual vaccination day"

"vaccination what?"

"it's just a day for vaccination, no biggie, we don't have parties or whatnot like any other days"

" I see..and..are you planning to y'know take a shower, cause belive me peppermint bro, you smell horrible" I said while trying to hold my breath

" I'll do it immidently, but enough about me, what did you and the princess do yesterday?" he said raising an eyebrow

"what do you mean _"do_" yesterday?"

"y'know, you and her, alone inside the castle"

"**WOAH!** What the plum are you implying!?"

"I was gonna ask,if she just sleep well and done her duties, what do you think I was gonna say?"

"w-well..*blush***.. AUGH!** This is ridiculous!, im gonna take a shower!"

* * *

I marched off with my face blushing all red,darn it, this sickness is attacking again, I better hurry off and get to the clinic,i opened my room and looked around the closet for some clothes, y'know I wonder where do they get these clothes from, I mean this stuff is too simple for a princess to wear, I bet whoever slept on this room must be simple or another one of the princesses subordinates.

There was this really, really cute shirt that was filled with bones and fire, the cover was was black and there's this little caption that says _" I rock"_ on the front,it looked pretty cute and awesome .._at least for me that is,_by this time I would just mostly go for short shorts but for now I guess I would go for the jeans, It just feel comfortable by this time around.

After that I closed the door and headed out of the castle,those banana guards were busy monitoring the kingdom in some room around the castle,nothing out of the ordinary I see just same old random citizens heading to the clinic, I gaved a small sight and walked around just sight seeing all around on the kingdom, on my way I saw _bill _busy as always in the bar and such, he approach me with a pack of ciggaretes on his right hand and lit it with a lighter on his left hand,he notice me and gave me a stare.

"had a bad day, eh girly?" he said smoking ,making small circles in the air

"nah man, just scared, it's my first time going to the doctors" I replied

"oh yeah, you haven't been going to those free vaccine's for months, well it's only like a small bite from a mosquito, it will go away in an instance"

"dude, I ain't scared about the injecton, im scared of the results on the check up"

"why?,you sick or something?" he said offering me some cigarettes "want some?"

I grabbed a piece and lit it up,i leaned on the wall for a moment then move the piece out of my mouth

"you know, I stopped smoking these a few months back right?"

"yeah so?"

"I just though what your doing to me is tempting on going back to the way I was back then"

"well,whose fault do you think is that?" he said raising an eyebrow

I just went into silence and threw that thing off the ground,_it's not like it's gonna go on fire on the street right?_,anyway I should't worry about this kind of crap and move along, bonni's waiting, I left bill there without notice and walk with haste,it is my fault for letting myself to go fuck around with these vices,augh..enough about this shit, let's focus on the things that matters.

I arrived at the clinic with a large crowd gathered single filed bonnibe and cream was at the front busy assisting the candy folks on there monthly vaccine,some of the the candypeople kept on whispering on the incident yesterday, I keep hearing that it's because of me that the kingdom was in danger,it's not like I want it to be in danger _I just want to hang out with her without worrying about the kingdom,like a normal day for friends without so many people around, I hope they get it, well I can't say they do since they kept on whispering and complaining about me, I don't have a great reputation either so I guess this was bound to happen._

I went to the front and look around at the medical equipment that was filled with injections and those yellow liquid,bonnibelle quickly hug me for a moment and placed a bunch of papers in my hands,I gaved her a stare and looked with confusion,the clinic was much larger than I expected, there was this really small tent where cream and bonni are vaccinating the crowd,man if this is how big the clinic is I can't imagine how big the actual hospital is.

"uhh..bonni what are these things?" I ask placing the papers on a nearby table

"just some registrations for the vaccine, I have to make sure everyone gets a vaccine for this month" said bonni while taking care of some small candychildren on the line

"okey?"

"why don't you help cream out for awhile im sure she needs a rest since she woke up early in the morning"

"sure,no prob" I said without question

* * *

I headed to the doctor and placed the registration form next to her, she was breathing so fast that some of her chocolate ice cream are making bubbles on the top,my face was with worry that I gave her a glass of water from the nearcy dispenser near to tent,I sat next to her and looked around at the clinic.

"here,drink this" I said giving her a glass of water

"thank you ,deary" said the doctor

After that she looked at my amused face and laugh.

"first time being here?"

"yeah"

"really?, are you here for the vaccination?"

"no, I'm healthy as 10 men combined..or that's what I think "

"you think?,*giggle* alright, now tell me the truth on why your here this early in the morning?"

"well.." I paused for a moment " I was hoping for a check up, I wasn't really expecting this large crowd or the day for vaccination and such"

"a check up?..hmm.. I suppose I have time for that, do you feel sick or feel anything inside your body?" she said while getting those popsicle like thingy for my tongue

"well.. I feel this sort of fast amount of beating in my heart whenever I see someone, then my face blushes and sometimes I start to sweat and shake"

"I see" she replied "now say _ahh_"

I opened out my mouth while she stick that long popsicle thing in my tongue while holding a flashlight in her left hand,then after that she used that weird hearing device to hear my heartbeat,she made a few notes before she checked on my height and weight, I waited for the results for a couple of minutes and try not to panic.

"alrighty,deary the results says your perfectly healthy"

"are you sure doc?, maybe it's some new disease that no one knows about?"

"im positive your healthy as anyone can be"

Not a few minutes later bonnibelle arrived with a bunch of empty injections on her pink bag,she came across with a smile looking _so pretty as ever_ walking toward me,damn this feeling is acting up again,my hands started shaking and my heart beated faster and faster than ever, I turned to the doctor and immidently informed her.

"doc,it's back"

"what's back?'

"these weird feeling…it's taking over me..is this a sideffect of an unknown sickness?"

"what?" said bonnibelle looking confuse at me and the doctor "what sickness?"

"oh princess, I think you friend here is panicing on having a sickness " said Dr. Ice cream

"sickness?,but your _as healthy as a horse"_ said bonni sitting next to me

"a horse?"

"it's a metaphor"

"okey?"

"alright,once im finish with this let's go to my lab and check on your so called sickness so you won't be paranoid anymore"

"that sounds great, but I suppose your gonna be busy with your schedule and such"

"well I can make a small time for you,beside's looking for an unknown sickness is my kind of thing" she said with enthusiasm

"whatever you say,bonni"

She finally got back on vaccinating on the tent and restock those injections filled with yellow liquid inside, cream just smiled and giggled at mewhile I sat there being confuse on what's she's been giggling about since I find nothing inside the clinic funny,it's a place deciding on whether your in the verge of death or life,I sat babbled confuse thinking it over and over until finally she decided to tell me.

"your _sick,_alright" she said smiling

"huh?"

"deary, are you somehow inlove with the princess?"

"_inlove_?, oh man are you with peppermint bro too?" I ask in disbelief

"I promise im not with him, now,marceline is it?, I suppose your indenial with your feelings as I could see,maybe once you admitted it to yourself everything will be a lot more easier "

"alright,thanks for the jokes but I gotta go help her out cream"

"alrighty,dear,I'll help you out in a minute"

I marched toward the tent and helped bonni on vaccinating,_peppermint bro and doctor ice cream are in fact in cahoust with each other,I mean that joke was pretty funny right, me inlove with bonni,that's absurb..but maybe I do perhaps, I don't know if this is what love would feel like maybe I should just let time tell me, this feeling is so confusing perhaps I think this is a deep friendship feeling on her, I don't know anymore it's my first time feeling this…I don't know, am I inlove with her?_

* * *

**A/N**

**alrighty so.**.

_Auf Wiedersehen_- **means goodbye in german**_ (or at least that's what the internet told me)_

**if you guys notice i'm making this fanfic as long as i could since the black vow song and story is pretty straight forward, anyway...**

**like,follow,review, suggest or do anything actually, **

**and i'll see you next chapter.**

**~bye~**


	11. admitting it to myself

_Disclaimer:_

** For the sake of anon and to answer the question of his on the review, the fact that i have so many sidestories to this fanfic is beacause _again,_ the alluring black vow story is short, and as i have told you a few chapters back that i am making this long as possible.**

**It's like homestuck without the whole future time loop thing**_ (if you ever read it by the way)_

_Also thanks for 3,000 + views, seriously!_

* * *

Chapter 11: admitting it to myself

* * *

The vaccination lasted until noon, I didn't think that It will be that long at first, as for lunch we have those instant noodles that was distributed for all the candypeople that were lining up for the vaccine, they should really invent a special machine that distribute foods like way back before the great mushroom war,the three of us just took a break for 1 hour before it continued but as expected bonnibelle was still busy preaparing her royal ball thingy for her stuck up royal friends.

We rested at some small room near the clinic, there was nothing more than a bunch of rooms filled with patients and some medical junks laying on the clinic table, injections,medicine,a bunch of paper and a few piles of thrash were just sitting there waiting to be tampered,the noodles that we receive where the same _seafood _flavored this bring back some good memories when I was still at the candybar.

While tasting the so familiar substance Dr. Ice cream immidently started a small conversation after eating,she left the plastic cup on the table and placed the fork inside it,though It was 3:30pm in there clock I still feel that it's only morning a few minutes ago,strange time seems to moved fast without you noticing it.

"so..deary how long have you and the princess known each other?" said the doctor

"well..i know her from the politics thing" I said while eating the noodles "other than that I still don't know that much about her"

"I see, and you princess?"

"well" said bonni with a pause "mostly I know her as the legendary axe player that everyone keeps calling around, I can't say I get her attitude that much it's like a hot and cold thing"

"hot and cold thing?" I said looking at bonni

"it's really hard to explain on my thoughts on you so I rathered use a small example for it"

"alright?" I replied still looking rather confuse and turned my attention to the doctor" and beside Doctor, it's not deary it's marceline"

"okey then, deary"

"I told you it's m-, you know what, nevermind"

* * *

I quickly bowed down and continue eating my noodles,bonnibelle was still busy with her so called royal ball thing invitations on the table, if it were me I'll finish eating first before I continue working cause one drop of soup on paper might drive me mad in a second.

"are you gonna invite lady rainiorn princess?" said doctor ice cream getring her stethoscope

"I belive so, but these days my companion is engrossed in her work that she hardly has time for me,I guess that wouldn't surprise me, she does lead some of her people in the _crystal dimension_ and has many suitors visiting her lately, I guess that depends on her schedule right?" bonni explained

"who is this lady chick anyway?, one of your chums?" I said sipping some soup from the paper container

"oh you haven't told her yet?" said Dr. ice cream looking at bonni completely astonish

"well I thought it was rather not recommended to bring her up in conversation like this, I mean we two have been viewed in the candy channel quite some time now and I just thought that it would be kinda obvious" bonni explained

"well.. uhh.. I don't watch t.v. that much" I softly said at her "the place I use to hang out doesn't have one"

"I see.. well I'll tell you about her another time,marcy" she said as she finished her noodles and left the paper container on top of the table,she stretched out for a seconds " I should really reconsider on giving people public entertainment after the royal ball"

"yeah..sure, go do that" I replied as i stare at the way she moves

After I snapped out on her cute little spell that keeps me distracted on her,Dr. ice cream gaved a small grim at the both of us, I stared there mezmarized on her beautifeul lovely body,oh glob, what the heck am I saying whether I'm around her this feeling and these comments in my head keep driving me insane, i sighted and finally finished the noodles with one final slurp, I placed the empty container on the table and lean back for a moment.

"oh dear, what's the time?" said bonni in a panic

"uhh..about 4:30 pm" said Dr. ice cream as she look at the small clinic clock

"glob, damn it!" she yelled as she gaved herself a small facepalm

"uhh..are you alright bonnibelle?' I said with worry

"yeah, it's just I forgot I have this meeting in a few minutes about royal stuff and all, you don't mind if i leave for today?"

"yeah sure, we can finish this up" I said giving her a thumbs up

"_*giggles*_ oh marcy," she paused for a moment and continued "alright, I'll leave her in your care Doctor"

"you can count on me, princess" replied cream

* * *

Bonnibelle left her bag filled with injections and such on the floor,she went to look herself on the mirror that was near on the table next to the small clinc clock,still worried about if her hair was fine and if her hair dress was okey,she was obviously in panic I stand up and went next to her hoping to _say your fine just the way you are,_and _beside's your made of gum , sometimes I wonder how you even brush your hair since im not like your kind_, yet I was still a pussy and scared if she take's it the wrong way and beside's my voice was dry making me hard to breathe, damn, this sickness!

"so.. still thinking that what your feeling is a sickness?" said the doctor with a smile

"**w-WHAT'S WITH THAT SMILE!?**_*blush*_ **IT'S FREAKING CREEPY!"**

"come on marcy, this will be a lot easier if you admit it"

"admit what?"

"marcy,come on now dear, it's not that hard"

"yes I agree" said a voice afar

When I looked back at the drawer there appeared peppermint butler cleaning the mess we three made up,my body fell backward of astonishement, I knew this two were pranking me!, I knew it!, just look at the smidge on there faces, if you were me you'll probably be creeper out by the two and punch them in the face,well not that I did it anyway im to kind to punch peppermint bro and the doctor in such a given time.

Peppermint butler put the paper conatiners on some nearby public thrash can on the clinic,there was still a bunch of candypeople still waiting for vaccinations on the line, I should get this thing over with, I still have this small schedule at bonni's weird test subject, but she's in a meeting I can't just go barge in like a total asshole and yell "hey bonni you gonna experiment on me or what", that'd be rather rule and perhaps some may think it in a sexual manner.

_Oh well._

Let's focus on how these two nutheads try to prank on me.

"**PEPPERMINT BRO!?, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"**

"my apologies, I just heard on something very interesting that I haven't notice my movents" he replied

"something interesting,like?"

"oh you know, this and that"

"you mean that whole love thing?" I said rasing a brow

" I have said nothing on such manner"

"_*sight*_ what do you guys want me to do?"

"well dear as I have told you, in order for your weird feeling to ease first you have to admit it to yourself that-" said doctor ice cream

"no!" I quickly reply "I am not using that term , why can't it be deep friendship or some sort"

"because deep friendship doesn't include blushing and looking at her with puppy eyes, and judging by your symptoms deary your inlove with the princess there's no doubt about it"

"I knew it" said peppermint bro

"ugh… look.. so what IF I am ?, I mean there's no guarantee to my exact emotion right?, sometimes love can be thought of as small confusion "

"come on marcy, stop denying it,all you have to do is just raise your voice high and say **I AM IN LOVE WITH THE PRICNESS!**" said the doctor

I looked at the two filled with sparkling eyes , there face are so desperate on making me admit my love for bonnibelle,i mean I know that I find her attractive but doesn't mean I love her right, girls cand get attracted by girls in such manner right?, damn who I am kidding, I've been neglecting this ever since I saw her , I'm admitting it in my mind but I will never ever fucking say it in public.

"whatevs you two, you should'nt be focusing on this whole shannagians if you don't help me out the candypatients will get impatient" I said pointing at the crowd

"you win this time deary, but there will come a day when your feeling won't handle it anymore or perhaps burst" she said getting the vaccines

"yeah..well that will be a long time"

* * *

We manage to vaccinate all the people even the ruffians that I know way back, some still think that im underserving and an inconsiderate bitch that isn't fit to be the princess friends,well who are they to judge whose friends should the princess hang out with, there only civilians, and bonnibelle is still a person to and every person as much as they want to or not should have a friend.

It was already 6:00 pm on the clinc's table and we were already there to leave the clinic,peppermint bro took bonni's bag that was filled with empty injections and pointy needles,doctor ice cream thank us on the way she went back to her office and checked the patients inside,I help her on the mess of course, so did peppermint bro, everything was in place and my body aches from standing and making the candy kids get there shot.

we set our destination back to the castle , the moonlight was beatifeul as ever and nothing ever beats the cold air inside the kingdom,peppermint bro was looking so confuse going with me this late at night,maybe because he's rather not used escorting someone like me,or perhaps he's just so worried about the princess, I mean there 's no harm in asking right?

"hey, peppermint bro, you alright?"

"yeah, I guess so m'lady, I was just remembering the days on how I kept on complaining on how immature the princess was way back, now I can't seem to help to notice on how much she's changed from her parents deaths"

"well that's royalty for you, sometimes you have to let go of something important in order for the kingdom to run accordingly" I advise

"says the one, whose inlove with the princess" he said smiling staring at me

"how does that relate to this!?" I said blushing

"I don't know it just seems appropriate to break out the ice for us, you know?"

"that's' not funny, dude, I know you'vebeen supportive on me loving bubblegum and all but yours and the doctors point of view doesn't matter to a thousand candy citizen"

"you just said it" he said poiting a finger at me

"said what?"

"_loving bubblegum_"

"well..that.. was just..AUGH!, let's move along shall we" I said marching while my face was blushing

We walk by the sidewalk and looked at the dim light that was in the streetlight,moths and fireflies came one by one and greeted us in our faces,there were still small amount of candyfolks still awake at this hour,perhaps some just meant to wait to beat and rape the shit out of me, even thought im with bonni there's still a high possibility that could happen.

We pass by bill's bar carefully and slowly tried not to draw attention on both of us,good thing too, by this hour people are likely to get _murdered,stolen from or perhaps rape_, not like it's not common to all kingdom, I can hear the sound of the howling wolves just beyond the walls mourning for there pray,strange that I even notice so little things like that.

We manage to took a shortcut from the back alley near the bar although there were still mother fucking assholes waiting for us, we pay it no mind and move _along unless they want any trouble or so which I m pretty much ready for it, since I kick a lot of those guys asses a long time ago,_ anyway we manage to arrive safetly at the castle I can also see a few banana guards playing tag afar, I see why the princess needs to be on high alert all the time, it's not like im saying the guards don't do there job properly..well actually I am, but I'm just trying to point out that im trying my best to be polite in such cases,,enough about that.

When the two guards saw us walking they immidently stand still and focus on our attention with a small salute,they greeted us without hestitation even though we could totally see there faces beng nervous and there weapon are on the verge of falling, peppermint bro yawned for a second and look around the castle.

"uhh..good evening peppermint butler and miss marceline" said one of the guards

"yeah, sure whatevs" I said rolling my eyes " anyway, is bonni back?"

"the princess?, oh yes, she told us to inform you that your assistance is needed immidently in her lab or at least that's what I remember"

"*sight* guess it's time for the check up thing,right?" I said as I gaze in peppermint butler

"I'll be wishing you best of luck, m'lady" said peppermint bro

"dude, what did I told you about being so formal?"

"oh, my apologies, marceline"

"let's just get back inside, not like's there's anything we can do outside here"

"well we could talk abo-"

"NO!" I said cutting of his statement

"pfft.. you so want to talk about it"

"dude, shut it"

""then how about your l-"

"**DUDE!, IM MOTHER FUCKING SERIOUS!"**

"alright,alright shessh.. what's a butler go to do, to get some laughs here"

* * *

I helped out peppermint butler on the bag that contained bonnibelle's empty injections, she could have just throw this away, I mean it could have some infection on the tip on the needle , but oh well she's more smarter than I am, I bet she's gonna use it on her weird machines and whatnot, peppermint bro just laid the thing on dinner table on the other room, while he was taking care of that i headed off to see bonni, I'm pretty sure she's pretty occupied while on her lab while were here.

I slowly open the candy door on her lab, weird, she's not here, I guess she went to the bathroom for a few moments, her pet rat was squeaking on my entrance, I looked around the lab for a bit and try not to touch anything, there was this lock on the cabinet with a padlock and code at the front, I bet those are really, REALLY dangerous chemicals inside.

I saw one pink candy like stick with a popsicle end just laying there with some weird circle thing that vibrates next to it, im really hungry by now and I don't see why bonnibelle would make these weird things, I mean if she's gonna make these food she could have used the kitchen not the lab.

_It wouldn't hurt if I taste it for a bit, right?_

I bit the top of that weird thing, it tasted so sweet yet so familiar_, I mean I tasted a lot of ice cream on the kingdom but this thing has a different flavor,then I wondered is this really a popsicle, I just stood there for a minute sucking this long popsicle thing over and over again, I could have just bite it and be over with it for a few minutes, but the flavor is so interesting that I want to make it last until bonni came inside._

"**OH MY GLOB, MARCELINE WHAT THE, OH MY GLOB!"** yelled bonnibelle blushing and shaking at the door

_Her face was really,really confusing perhaps what I'm eating is a poisonous substance that can kill me._

"oh..hello bonni *slurp* *lick* sorry I just couldn't help myself"

"oh.. my freaking glob, s-stop I mean ,augh.. stop,please.."

Her face blushed even more and more and her voice was stuttering so badly, I couldn't think on anything wrong with me sucking this popsicle,she tried to approach me while shaking and sweating,I took the popsicle out my mouth for a second and only lick the side to stop it from dripping.

"*_slurp* *lick* *slurp*_ bonnibelle, are you arlright?_*lick*_"

"**WILL YOU STOP LICKING THAT THING!?**" said bonni in a high tone

"why?_*lick* *slurp*_, it's only a popsicle it's not gonna kill me"

"well..uhh.." she said trying to look down at the lab floor "it's.."

"it's? _*lick* *slurp* *bite*"_

"**IT'S NOT A POPSICLE!"** she yelled looking so embarrass

"really?, but it taste actually good, I bet you can sell this to other kingdom"

"that's utterly impossible, it's.. a different thing.._*blush*_"

"well whatever this is, it has a peculiar taste"

"**WILL YOU TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ALREADY!?"** she yelled while getting the stick at the end

I quickly bit it hard enough while she struggle to take it out of my mouth,she was aggressive a few seconds ago then her face just blushed so much that it made me confuse,first she tried to pull it out quickly then all of a sudden she tried to pull it out nice and slow, that's got to be confusing, right?

Her body was twitching and her expression was in pain or pleasure at the same time, after I let that thing go off my mouth with a few drools on it, she placed it on the lab and shiver, I couldn't help myself to worry and give her a pat.

"bonni, are you alright?.. your acting weird"

"no, I'm fine" she said looking away "I just need to go the washroom"

She quickly headed off while holding her dress, I just sat there without any expression on whatsoever and continue to wonder while looking at the popsicle thing that has a few drops of drool on it_, royalties are weird._

_Really weird._

* * *

**A/N**

**alrighty, so im ending it here, for some reason i tried to update as much as possible but life and family keeps getting in the way beside that should come first right?**

**oh and the thing that marceline's eating is not what you think it is,( i will left your mind to imagine that)**

**anyway,like,suggest,review,fav or do anything and i'll see you next chapter**

**p.s. the chapt 9 thing is already fixed, so.. sorry for the misuderstanding thank you anon for pointing it out**

**~ciao~**


	12. Weird little games

**Disclaimer:**_ how's it been guys?,_

_okey so as i have told you, i'll leave it up tp you to imagine what pb's talking about, but if your up to it, you can go google it._

_the explanation is on the story so i'll leave it to you, anyway this is really short and i'll make it longer on the next chapter._

_(guys there's something wrong with fanfic and i can't seem to update normally)_

* * *

**Chapter 12 : weird little games**

* * *

Bonnibelle finally returned to the room with a relief look_, how much time did she took there a few minute or so? _She gave a small cought and proceed to the popsicle thingy and that weird vibrating chocolate egg thing placed on her lab table,I immidently grabbed the weird thing and observe it for a moment that was..until.. bonnibelle immidently took it.

"**NO!"** said bonnibelle quickly getting the chocolate vibrating egg and popsicle thing away

"woah.., slow down there missy, I'm not gonna bite" I replied looking shock _"so…what's the deal with this stuff?"_

"I can't tell you" she quickly reply

"why not?"

_"it's a secret"_

"come on, bro's tell bro's secret,I promise I won't tell"

"it's science, you wouldn't understand anyway.."

"try me"

"*sight* Well.. I'll only explain this once, so better listen up"

"okey"

" this special device that you just had is for the body and skin, to stimulate the nerves for a relaxing and pleasurable feeling, For centuries, doctors had been treating women for a wide variety of illnesses by performing this device, it was especially common in the treatment of female hysteria , as the point of such manipulation was to cause _"hysterical paroxysm",_However, not only did they regard the _"vulvar stimulation" _and as I do consider myself to the point of appeal, it isn't widely used though and this simple product is just a sample of my experiment,which you have _quite ruined_ and now I have to make a new batch and perhaps test this device some other time due to my curiousity" bonnibelle explained

"uhh..what?"

"you know.. _hysterical paroxysm" _she quoted

"oh..uh.. okey..i guess?, can you somehow narrow it down for me?"

"nevermind about that" said bonni while putting those thing inside her lab cabinet " and I told you I am only explaining it once"

"all right, then..uhh..why are reacting on me eating that thing?"

"because it's pretty *blush*.._vulgar"_

"vulgar?"

"**AUGH..CAN WE JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS FOR THE MEANTIME!?" **

"ohh…so the great princess of this kingdom has some secrets inside her closet?" I said teasingly

"what!?"

"come on, admit it, your dirty little secret will get revealed eventually"

"aughh…" she said getting more and more padlocks on her closet

_It's so cute how she get's irritated from time to time,just look at how much she keeps on blushing on and on from her pretty pink face,she just took out her frustration on that closet and added more and more codes and locks on it, I totally respect her privacy and all beside if she doesn't want to tell me what's inside that thing then I may never knew._

* * *

After that she gaved a small sight and drank some water inside a beaker, not trying to be rude or anything but seriously.. a beaker?,I just remained quiet as I watch her continue and her science things, there was yellow paper on the lab table filled with charts and whatnot, not to mention a bunch of weird looking bubbly chemicals inside an injection.

She grabbed her pink gloves,labcoat and her reading glasses that was neatly placed on top of her pet rat's glass cover, I got tired of standing there watching her and decided to sit down on one of her work desk and played with her pencil and whatnot's messly layed on the desk, there was nothing much on her desk just a few notes a bunch of equation and some small drawing of a heart reavealing her name and a plus on the paper, the other name was roughly erased so I couldn't much read it.

**_PB +_= Love._**

I suddenly felt a strong, unknow emotion that I I have never encountered before dwelling inside me, it's like im mad,desperate and sad at the same time, I guess if peppermint butler was here he'll point out that I was jealous,that little prankster never seems to stop to torment me, I mean I admit I love her accidentaly telling peppermint bro outside,but come on me jealous?,pfft.. that'll take years to occur.

I gazed at her looking all confused while she dress up.

"bonnibelle, who is this blank part on your notes?"

"what notes?" she said being confused

"you know the** _PB +_=love_** thing"

On a blink of an eye she grabbed the notes away from me with her pink rubber gloves and threw it on the floor,her body was shaking and her face was red as a tomato, the way she acts so strange is making me mad, alright fuck this shit I'll admit it..

_**I AM FUCKING JEALOUS!**_

Bet she's inlove with that mutt thing or perhaps some candyboy in the candykingdom, to tell you the truth I'm not usually the jealous type, it's just the first time I've encountered this weird sensation before but like normal people I'll handle it on a mature way, well that is _if I am what you so call normal_ .

"notes,what notes?" reply bonnibelle nervously

"the notes you just thr-"

"oh look, my lab equipment are ready lets see your so called sickness shall we?" she said cutting my statement

"if you say so"I said with a small pause " so.. how was the meeting?"

"oh.. same old, same old, we just talk about royalty things and stuff" she said looking down on the ground

I could quickly tell she was lying

"alright"

* * *

She was holding one of those long tubelike suction cup thing that has a small monitor on the front it sort of like an x-ray machine only you use tubes that has suctioncup thingies at the front instead of a flashlight thing that scan your body, to tell you the truth I don't know whether to be scared or not, and the most scary part of it was she was holding a scalpel on her other hand,she was reminding me one of those horror scienctist that I used to watch at my uncle's house,not that I'm afraid of it, it just seems awkward that my memory keeps reminding me of that movie lately.

"woah,woah, wait… your not gonna put that thing inside me" I said pointing out to the scalpel

"you mean this?" she said smiling at me

"yeah"

"im not gonna put this inside you silly, I was only gonna place it on the lab's drawer" she replied

_"oh,yeah..right"_ I replied with an embarrass face

She immidently stuck the suctioncupthing on my neck and used a computer with a joystick to look inside it, the machine feels cold as bonni focuses on the monitor, she kept pressing a bunch of buttons on the device then went on to check on me,everytime she looks at me she gave me a small smile then continue,my heartbeat louder and my hand started sweating even more, her monitor finally got a beating sound and leans more into it,_silly science girl don't you know im inlove with you?_

She took the suction cup thing out of my neck and grab a couple of beaker for me ,inside it were some slimes and tablets mixed with some weird bubbly thing making it a gas like form, im hoping that bonnibelle's not planning to make me drink that thing,judging by the look of the weird experiment im guessing the taste is pretty bad.

"your heartbeat meter is reacting I better calm you down with this formula" she said mixing that thing

"uhh..sur-"

All of a sudden she trips on of those cable that was on the floor, clumsy girl,she broke her hard earned formula that she made, the beaker broke and I was having no second though on chatching her, I manage to broke her fall by letting her land on me, strange my heartbeated more or was it her heart, I really could tell, all you can see where two girls placed on top of another filled covered in small shards of glass.

My eyes couldn't belive it, me and bonnibelle alone in the lab and now she's on top of me , as if time has stopped for us, my face couldn't stop staring at her, as if we were panicing on what to do,her eyes..her sweet pink little eyes met onto mine,what kind of trickery did I do to get this?, I mean im not complaining im saying it as if it was a compliment ,inch by inch were moving closer she closed her eyes and lean down on me.

_Wait.. is she trying to kiss me?_

My eyes wonder on her pink lips, I don' t know what to do now,I closed my eyes hoping that this could be over or perhaps a dream, yes, a dream bonnibelle won't kiss me like this immidently right?,my heart skip on rhythm like a clock ticking for minutes, I brace myself and awaited her fascinating lips onto mine.

"bonni" I murmur

"marcy" she replied

Everything was perfect well that was until peppermint butler opened the lab doow while holding a tray of water for us, his face was so innocent as he stare at the two of us,perhaps wondering if we did something sexual yet, man his face was so stupid and epic.

"**hello there m'lady I brought you some wa-"** he paused for a moment and stare " _oh sorry, please continue_" he said leaving the lab

_God damn it peppermint butler, way to ruin the mood!_

We both stare at peppermint butler for awhile and snap back to reality,bonnibelle's back was filled with small fragment of the beaker it's not like I wanted it to happen, it just happen!,she stood up and fixed her hair for a minute and pretend everything didn't happen ,it' s not like something we could forget even if I did, I swear my memory will keep reminding of it, you couldn't just forget someone whose planning to kiss you on the lips for the very first time.

"..sorry.." she said looking away

"right.." I said feeling a little disappointed

She took off her lab coat and replaced it with a new one from one of her small drawers near her sciency lab pet, luckily the pieces of glass didn't manage to scar her soft lovely skin,bonnibelle and I manage to clean up a few pieces of glass on the floor,well morely I did,anyway she grabbed hold of that monitor thing and wait for results, I stare at her without me noticing it while she waits.

"marceline, is there something on my face?" asked bonnibelle

"ha..oh!, nothing.. I was just.. _daydreaming"_

"*giggle* if you say so_..weirdo_"

"weirdo!?, I am not weird!"

"well spacing out all of the sudden is weird"

"oh shut it, spacing out and daydreaming is different"

"nuh uh, it's the same"

"yuh huh"

"nuh,uh"

"yuh,huh"

"then explain it"

"that's so not fair, you much more good at explaining this kind of thing"

"I know, I just think your adorable when you make mistakes"

_I don't know if I'd take that as an insult or a compliment._

I just titled my head a little and hug her at the back, she was startled for a second before she tried to push me away,her face was blushing and I could see her hands were shaking,I try not to mind it and calm her down, i back away slowly and sat at one of her lab chairs.

"marceline!,what was that for!? _*blush*_"

"payback,girly"

She turned around and took the paper results coming out form her weird device,her eyes stare at it for a few seconds, man it's only a freaking paper how much longer can she stay there and read the damn thing,I mean I just only want the result straight forward beside's I already know the result it's only prananoia that keeps me frustrated in this feelings but oh well.

"so..?, what's the result princess?"

"oh… " she said hiding the paper on her drawer " yeah..your perfectly fine..."

"bonni,what's with that weird expression on your face?"

"expression..what expression?" she suddenly smile

"uhh..ok..nevermind" I replied being cofused on her attitude

I opened the lab door and headed out,funny thing about it is peppermint bro is still there outside holding a glass of water for us, I know I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this to him and I doubt that he'll go off and say "did we have sex inside" but oh well, like im not used to it already, I just looked at him and headed downstairs with a list of chores on my hand,now that tha's settled perhaps_ I could focus more on the castle._

* * *

**A/N**

**okey guys, so im ending it here,**

**like,review, suggest or do anything and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

_(and for those who didn't get the message that this is rated M, im just gonna pokerface on that, seriously if you don't like the ship and fanfic then_ _leave)_

**some of you may think that i only update on wensdays right?, well today is an exception cause i have practice tommorow and so on, anyway bye guys.**


	13. The Ball

**Disclaimer**:** okey, so my schedule kinda got ruined so here's today's update, and seriously thank you for informing me on that **

**by the way 4000+ views!?, wow thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : The Ball**

* * *

It was already time for bonnibelle's stupid ball where a lot of princesses and some unknown members in Ooo traveled not to mention some suitors coming from this so called land of Aaa that was somehow distant to Ooo,it's only a few days and I feel like I have been here in Ooo for a long time thought and it feels like bonnibelle's cute and delicious posicle that I ate was only yesterday,oh well I guess you can't blame time right?

One by one a bunch of princesses that came from distant part of Ooo came and was waiting at the lobby, I just sat there near my bedroom window gazing at there fancy long gowns and dresses,of course Im feeling so embarrass seeing them while wearing this crummy shirt, I guess I should stay here until the party is over, I lie on my back starring at the colorless wall that was made of candy and try to relax my mind over a bunch of things, I could hear footsteps coming from the hallway and pay it no mind, im sure there are only a bunch of those bitchy princesses that bonnibelle kept on telling me about.

Strange isn't it?, thinking that perhaps me and bonnibelle could be together ,hah,who am I kidding that's nearly impossible, I remember her notes filled with with those **_PB+_=Love_** pages,in my opinion bonnibelle is totally inlove with someone,im such an idiot thinking that me and her would be a great couple,I guess I have to crash peppermint butler and Dr. ice cream's dreams .

After a minute or two about thinking and grabbed my bass_, man how long did I not be able to play this rad thing?_, I adjusted one of the cord and play with it a little hopefully no one will be able to hear me like this, sometimes I even wonder if that Joshua ever made it alive after that incident, I mean he's a tough dog and all but still death appears unexpectedly I know,uncle tom used to tell me that way back, I could hear a bunch of noise downstairs and there was this one noise that stand out the most, I gotta guess that's Joshua and his family right?

I turned my attention back to my awesome bass and think of some rad lyrics this time,I pick up a pen and wrote some on paper that was laying around on the drawer and think and think, I stroke one c chord and continue, just to be sure I lock the door and lock the window, I don't want peppermint butler barging again all of a sudden.

_Something inside me is making my head spin around,_

_Is it your humble words or your humble sound?_

_Are you happy seeing me like this being toyed around,_

_With your adorable fingers lifting my frown?_

_Princess, oh princess please tell me your sweet words,_

_Such an easy adorable 3 amusing word,_

_Telling them to me making you mine ,_

_Making me not worry because your inside my heart and mind,_

_Princess,oh princess_ _tell me do you even love me?_

_Cause I love you unconditionally ,_

_But this song is just a small part of my love for you,_

_So please princess tell me in your words "do you love me too?"_

* * *

I placed back my guitar back near the drawer and sighted for a second ,nobody heared me, thank glob that was a relief,how many songs did I already made for her and why is it always her,why not something else?, augh, damn emotions why are you so hard to control!?

I unlock the door and window on my room and looked around making sure that peppermint butler wasn't hiding on any part of my room, looks secured, I sighted for a second and walked around upstairs, I don't want to go downstairs looking like this royalties like them would simply mock me, as I was walking on the hallway to clean some part of the library that peppermint butler had requested me to do so a weird blond rainbow unicorn with a translator on her neck pass by asking me for directions and stuff.

{ excuse me miss, where is the princesses bedroom?} said the unicorn

"ohh.. uhh..it's upstairs to the left"

{thank you miss,} she said with a pause {your new around here aren't you?}

"uhh.. yeah I suppose, I've only been here for weeks now, I hardly know anything much about the kingdom and whatnot"

{ I see, then you don't know much about royalties?}

"the only one I know is bon- err.. I mean bubblegum, other than that no"

{well not only princesses are royal here in Ooo there's also ladies and dukes and whatnot, but im not gonna bore you with that stuff}

"I see..but why do you have a translator on you neck?"

{oh this silly thing, well this thing lets me talk to you in a appropriate language because rainicorn language is much different than yours}

"Well I guess that explains it,but im still confused on why a royal person like you is upstairs rather than downstairs talking about politics and stuff"

{only princesses do that, I prefer not to…anyway I just thought I heard a small amount of music in here and thought perhaps that was the princess on her sciency music again}

"bubblegum does sciency music?"

{yes all the time, every year she has that concert outside and play with her science things}

"I see.., and what do you plan to do with the one playing that music"

{our music guest suddenly quit and we need some musical entertainment for the show, seriously it's hard to look for good entertainers today}

"yeah bro, I know what you feel"

{why do you inform me as bro when I am clearly a girl?}

"I don't know, I just like calling everyone bro I guess.."

{well..alright then, bro }

* * *

Not a second later that another princes walk right through us, I don't even know if she's even a princesses she's a floarting purple cloud thingy with a star on her head and a purple gown, her face almost frown and kept on staring at the two of us, perhaps thinking she's blocking our way.

"oh my lumping glpb,lady have you found any entertainers yet?" she said panicing

{no,not yet lsp, I just thought that the music would came here}

"yeah sure whatever love, but we seriously need a lumping entertainer in this lumping ball, lumping entertainers are like lumping life of the party, I knew it that peebles party would suck"

{calm down,lsp, we'll get someone immidentlyl}

"glob better lumping hurry my lumps are like so bored right now"

I just stood there quietly watching that floating cloud thing complain and complain,man this girl is a total bitch I bet she's the one that bonnibelle kept on talking about, just look at her gestures, man I wouldn't be surprise to punch her on the face, she turned toward at me and looked at the outfit im wearing.

"girl, ripped jeans with chains and skulls on it is so **2009,** girl, pink is the new black just look at peebles all golly up with her super pink self, you should learn a thing or two from her"

"uhh..sure?" I replied in confusion

Seriously I don't know if that's either a compliment or an insult,im just gonna take it as a compliment and move along, that lsp chick was busy chatting that unicorn thing so I just payed them no mind and headed to the library, but funny thing about that is that I can't seem to move along cause those two royals keep on talking about me while I was busy with the windows.

"psst..hey lady, I heard the legendary axe player was living here with bonnibelle it'd be great if she can let him to perform for us"

{indeed, but I highly doubt that we'll meet him,based on stories about her she had an amazing reputation on beating the crap out of people especially gangsters}

"man I bet he'll be like so awesome with a red cave and whatnot,I'm totally gonna make him my totally lumping hot boyfriend"

{I thought you have brad already lsp?}

"pfft.. me and brad are complicated , I gotta preapared for plan B if all else fail"

{I see..}

"anyway,lady aren't you going back to downstairs?"

{I'll be back once I go to bubblegum, this young lady just directed me to her"

"well, I'm gonna head downstairs now ,i bet turtle princess didn't reserved my spot"

{see you,lsp}

That cloud thing finally left,finally she was annoying as fuck,seriously!,without futher ado I simply escorted her to bonni's bedroom, it's not like I wanted too I just felt bad on a monarch like her to get loss beause of me,we both headed upstairs and headed to bonnibelle's bedroom, on the way ,that unicron thing translator fell on one of the stair,she tried to hold it but her hoof doesn't seem to grab on, so instead I just tied it up to her out of pity.

{you know you don't need to tie it on my neck, you could've just left it on the floor me and bonnibelle can understand each other in rainicornian}

"yeah,but I couldn't understand you so that'll be hard for me, it's better this way"

{right}

We finally made it to her pink bedroom filled with a bunch of gowns and dresses on the floor and bed, the long uniorn thing knock and looked at her, bonnibelle's face was in a panic she kept on throwing her dresses to us not to mention her heavy duty crown at my face, wait.. or was it a tiara, alright never mind about that.

"bonni?" I ask in confusion "there's someone here to meet you"

We kept asking and asking but it seem that not a single word seems to be going through her head, the two of us finally decided to go inside and sit on her bed, her dress was all red and vivid like one of those old movies during the mushroom war.

"oh jeepers!, i can't pick out an amazing dress for the ball" said bonnibelle

"what about that thing your wearing?" I said

"this is my nightgown" she replied

"oh.."

{what about this thing, sweetie?} said the unicorn biting one of that long sea blue dress with a small ribbon on top

"I really, don't know about it, what do you think marcy?"

"I think it's perfect,especially if yoru gonna meet that lady chick"

The two just giggled at my reply, bonnibelle sat down on her bed and extended her arm to that unicorn thing.

"marcy, I want you to meet lady rainicorn"said bonni

"seriously!?, she's the lady you keep talking about?"

"yep, im positive" she said with a pause " and lady this is marceline the one that I keep talking to you about"

{ a pleasure to meet you , miss} replied lady rainicorn

"pleasure to meet you too"

"now" she said holding the blue dress "should I wear this on the party?"

"definetly" I quickly reply

{yes, sweetie} reply lady rainicorn

* * *

She headed toward her bathroom and change her nightgown to a normal fancy gown,me and that lady chick didn't manage to talk that much, we only talk about how's the sky in Ooo and whatnot, I just looked around at her ppicture frames filled with random photos inside some pictures were her and some were her distant relatives, just as I was gonna get bored as fuck,peppermint butler arrived with a small tray and towel on his hand, man peppermint bro sure does know to appear at the right moment.

"salutations lady rainicorn and marceline, is the princess ready yet?, a bunch of guess are waiting for her downstairs" said peppermint butler

"nah man, she's busy dressing up"

"I see" he said staring at me " is she gonna wear a sexy fancy dress this time?"

"peppermint bro!, now is not the right time for your shannanigans!" I said blushing

"you sure?, just looking at how you react that's the right time for that"

"**quit it bro!"**

"hmmm.. I wonder if the princesses is wearing her pink bra today, oh well"

"dude.." I said grabbing a pillow and throwing at him " not the right time, why don't you just go and kiss Dr. icecream downstairs"

"gosh girl, your no fun, fine, I'll go back and serve the guess for awhile by that time I hope someone already found an entertainer"

"yeah, wish you luck there bro"

"you know what, perhaps you can perfrom on stage today"

{but I though the legendary axe player will play for us?} asked lady

"ohh..man they don't know yet?" he said giggling "alright, lady may I present to you marceline the legendary axe player"

{you!?}

"god damn it, why do they have to use that title toward me!? Aughh.." I murmur for a sec " yes lady, im the legendary axe player big woop"

{that's utterly shocking, but could you perhaps perfrom today?}

"yeah,yeah sure, I'll be glad to im used to performing late at night, just let me get my bass later" I replied

Being occupied by that and agreeing to perfrom today on stage, I guess that would be any better, problem is my clothes though, I guess I have to ask peppermint butler about that, bonnibelle slowly opened the bathroom door as the three of us watch, my eyes just gazed at her amazing outfit leaving my jaw hanging open.

"_uhhmm.. do I look okey in this?"_ she said leaving the bathroom

_Now how do I reply to this?_

* * *

**a/n**

**okey guys next chapter there's gonna be a little surprise in the end, so you better wait for it next time,**

**guys, im still at having my pratice so expect more delayed fanfic,**

**so like,fav,reiview or whatever and i'll see you on the next chapter.**


	14. Secrets

**Disclaimer:**

** hey guys, sorry for the short delay please exepect more of this since i hardly have anytime in my hands to continue this, but don't worry once i do i'll make sure you guys will see the new update immidently,**

**anyway thanks for the 5,000 views !**

* * *

Chapter 14: secrets

My eyes gazed on her cute dress making her more cuter and adorable than ever,something inside me just want to stare at her for hours and hours, creepy though, this is different from stalking right?, okey nevermind about that for a second let's just focus on things that are important here, bonnibelle's cute little dress shine directly at the moonlight making my heart beat faster and faster, lady rainicorn just smiled and peppermint butler was astonished making the tray almost fell from his hands,luckily I snap him out from his astonishment with a few callings.

"**PEPPERMINT BRO~!"**I yelled at him

"oh..sorry" he said snapping back to reality

"are you alright peppermint butler?" asked bonnibelle

"im fine princess, you just dazzled my sight in your dress"

{I told you, it was perfect}

"thank you lady" bonnibelle quickly faced toward me and asked me "well?"

"uhhh..you look..really cute in that outfit" I reply while cotrolling the intense amount of heartbeat that I feel inside

Peppermint butler looked at me while raising his eyebow, he sat at bonnibelle's bedroom and sat next to me, he placed his the tray and the towel on his lap and looked at me with a small smudge on his eyes,_damn you man, I know that she's hot so stop looking at me with your playful eyes,_I frowned next to him and went into silence, lady rainicorn was putting finishing touches on bonnibelle's hot gown, seriously I don't know if she's hot, cute or a word that descibe's both,the clock on bonnibelle's room was ticking loud making my head feel irritated,I sighted for a moment and looked away covering the stupid blushes on my face,_I hope she doesn't notice, oh please,oh please,oh please_.

"soo..marceline" she said looking at me "I heard you were gonna play tonight"

"yeah well.. it's to save your party, so im alright by it"

"this is wonderful, I'm gonna get to see the legendary axe player in action" said bonnibelle in enthusiasm

"yeah, sure whatevs"

{I suggest we go now, before lumpy space pricess starts complaining}

"oh..almost forgot she was here,very well" said bonnibelle

"shall I do the honours m'lady?" said peppermint butler

"certainely"said bonnibelle with a pause "how about you marcy?"

"I'll catch up with you later" I replied

Peppermint butler stood and escorted the bonnibelle downstairs with lady rainicorn looking all dazzling tonight as for me,I could hear the large amount of applause all the way to my room,I quickly headed off to my room and grabbed my sweet ol axe bass and immidently try to get my focus straight, it's been a few weeks since I perform other than the bar, I wonder if I'll be able to put up with it since royalties are so picky and whatnot, I sighted and grabbed my black pick laying on the drawer just right next to the some music paper full of lyrics of my love for bonnibelle, or should I rather call this lovesongs for her.

I locked the door on my room and proceeded downstairs I could hear peppermint butler on a microphone announcing bonnibelle's name and a bunch of princesses sitting on the guest table,there was this small band on board of the stage, they were drummers a bunch of speakers,guitarist that came from the underworld, wait..how could they even summon a skeleton in here?, oh well, it'll be better if I don't know much about it, a bunch of vistitors clap including the citizens from each kingdom and Joshua and his family, there was this little human boy with him that has a white bear hat and 2 puppies waving near the desert table, I waved back at him and proceeded, I could hear the purple cloud thing complaining more and more.

"it is an honour, to attend to this royal ball and serving the princess and now I give to you our master of ceremonies princess bonnibelle bubblegum" he said giving pb the microphone

"thank you peppermint butler, salutaions to everyone, welcome to the royal ball on which we royalties may discuss royal duties in each kingdom, I am your master of ceremonies or in other term your so called host princess bubblegum of the candy kingdom,due of our delay of entertainment that we have suggested from the breakfast kingdom, it seem that a minor problem have affected us, due to the so called singer is sick today on this marvelous event and now we hereby welcome the greatest player on the candy kingdom the so called legendary axe player, marceline!"

The lights shifted toward me making my eyes irritated, im clearly not used to spotlights since on _bill's bar_ there's none of It there,damn here goes nothing, my heart beat faster as everyone stared at me, I step on the stage little by little and looked at bonnibelle waving at me from afar,that kinda helped I guess, I strike the microphone testing it's volume first,I then proceeded to talk to the band members letting them know if they can keep up with the beat, I also talked to them about if royals like love songs and whatnot, a bunch of them nod and waited for my signal, man, that lumpy space thing is reacting so much, I took a second to breathe and stroke the cord with a small and steady beat.

* * *

"uhh…so..hi, I really don't know what you royals like on music so I decided it'll be only a small and stedy love song, if that's alright?"

"**JUST GET ON WITH IT!"** yelled the purple cloud princess

"_Come feel my heart_

_It's beating like a drum and I confess_

_When you're around_

_It's like an army's marching through my chest_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_I just gravitate towards you_

_You're pulling on me like the moon_

_I just wanna get you sideways_

_I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance_

_Tell me where to put my hands_

_You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand_

_You get me higher_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_

_Do if I said it tonight?_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_

_Cause you know I la, la, la, lie"_

After that i stare for a moment clapping an encore and yelling my name,well almost,although there are still a bunch of princesses surprised to know that the so called legendary axe player is a girl not a boy, man what does bonnibelle keep telling them?,it's not like this is the first time that I have been thought as a boy on this kingdom,peppermint butler was busy giving everyone some drinks and some meals below the stage, Dr. ice cream was busy talking with Joshua and his family just near the desert table,I looked around for a moment sighting thinking on what I should I sing next but seeing as everyone was busy on theyre meal, I thought maybe bonnibelle has a bunch of activities line up after this, I walk down the stage and headed to a bunch of royals on there table and look around, bonnibelle and lady rainicorn welcomed me on theyre table but it seems that a bunch of them are glaring at me making me feel uncomfortable.

"so..uhh..hi?" I said

{that was a good song,marceline} said lady

"yes it was" said a familiar voice on the background

I turned around and saw peppermint butler staring at me while holding a bunch of dishes for the royal ladies.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING BEHIND ME!?"** I yelled'

"*chuckle*well.. it was a compliment,missy"

"we'll talk about this later" I said gripping my axe bass glaring at him

"well there goes my globbing plans for a boyfriend" said lumpy space princesses

"I thought you had brad already?" asked bonnibelle

"**PLAN B PB!, PLAN LUMPING B!,** I already discuss it lady,glob where have you been?"

"uhh..on the bedroom?"

"yeah, well whatevs, rumour has it that you and her are like bedmates?" she said rolling her eyes

"what!? No,no,no,no, your clearly mistaken" reply bonni

"beside's I have a different room away from her" I added

"glob, I was just joking geez you two don't need to blush over it, just look at your face so red as a tomato" she said crossing her elbows

"well as long as were talking about marceline's performance here, I belive this was the first time you ever sang a steady love song" said bonnibelle

"what? Who told you that?"

"peppermint butler, of course"

"**Dang it, I knew it!"** I said with a pause_"*sight*_ Well yeah.. I really didn't know, what you guys like,beside everyone like's a mushy gooey love song right?"

"I suppose so"

"hmm.. I wonder who was that f-" I stopped peppermint butler's statement by kicking him in his right foot

"well I gotta go now and helped peppermint butler with the ball and whatnot" I said getting peppermint butler's clothes "say hi for the other royal for me since I there so busy talking in groups"

"will do"

We both headed off into the royal desert table and greeted a few guest on the way, _wait..does this count as cannibalism for them? I mean a candy kingdom with a desert table?,okey before I jump into conclusion,_I greeted Joshua with a fist bump on the way and grab hold of a tray containing some cakes and some other sugary treat on the small platter,peppermint butler helped on the way seeing as a bunch of desert went missing, i highly doubt Joshua ate a bunch before I sang at the stage,yep, pretty sure it was him and his sons doing,just look at that small smudge of frosting on his face, I payed it no mind and placed a few orders for the guest,although there are some tables that I really hate serve them, I have no option because this is a ball and I can't be rude to them,_even if I wanted do._

* * *

"that song was for her wasn't it?" said peppermint butler while were serving a random guest table.

"….pfft..no*blush*"

"ahhaha, I freaking knew it"

"say,bro, who are the other princesses in here?"

"hmm.. let's see" he said looking at the ceiling for a moment "well you already know lsp, there's also,breakfast princess,slime princess,embryo princess, princess princess princess"

"so many princesses..gosh"

"yeah, Ooo has always been that way"

"speaking of princesses have you seen bonnibelle?"

"I thought she was wth lady on the table"

"well I don't see her anymore, right?"

"have you tries the royal guarden?"

"oh glob, not that labyrinth again"

"marcy,im not saying you have to go inside it, im just saying to just look at it"

"oh..sorry"I said with a pause "…I'll go look for her after my break"

I was finally finished with serving tables for the guest on this ball, I directly headed to the royal kitchen and looked at a familiar fellow cooking a bunch of meal for the staff,he was wearing one of those chef hats and an apron,there on the kitchen table layed a bunch of snacks for the whole staff including him placed orderly on it,man this is perfect I haven't eaten anything since lunch because I lost track of time cleaning one of those secret passage leading to the library,I immidently grabbed a spoon and ate a few scoops of the parfait that was laid there on the table since no one was around that time I thought seconds wouldn't hurt much _,right?_

The familiar chef turned around and look at me with no surprise, you know the funny thing is the more I less someone the more they appear in my life just look at this chef for example at first you would thought perhaps peppermint butler rented this guy out of nowhere because of his profession but guess again,the ice cream man standing infront of me was none other than bill the bartender guy from the old bar I used to work to,he didn't seem to mind me eating a bunch of stuff on the table, in fact he was glad that someone found his cooking delicious because way back then a bunch of jackasses including me used to hate this kind of cooking, we hated fancy stuff,mocked politics and whatnot,but until that day… I changed my perspective.

"bill?"

"yeah?" he said glaring at me and pointing his spatula

"since when did you even cook like this?"

"I knew you were gonna say that" he said with a pause " well I don't only serve you jackasses when im around remember the time I told you about me and my old family?"

"you mean before she and your kid left you?"

"girly"he said frowing at me

"oh yeah.. sorry about that"

"none taken"

"but dude, you should do this more and move out of that stupid hellhole"

"nah girly, without me you jackasses won't have any mother fucker to talk to"

"I mean.. you don't have to talk to everyone y'know"I said grabbing another scoop "maybe some of them are better left alone"

"really?" he said raising a brow " that's not what the lonely girl said to me back then"

"yeah, I forgot about that no need to rub it in"

"heh" he said with a pause "anyway aren't you and that pink chick together or something?"

"_w-what t-together!?*blush*"_ I said stuttering

"yeah, like friends , right?"

"oh.."

"anyway I think I saw her and that unicorn thing going upstairs talking about love and whatnot,what's the deal with the unicorn anyway?"

"dude,she's royal?"

"really?, man, I gotta go out more"

"well I'll head off later" I replied finishing another cup "**MORE PLEASE!"**

"heh,girls"

I finished about 3 cups of parfait and 2 platter of cakes on the table, bill was very pleased with me eating all his desert,in fact I wonder if I'll go back here later,since I regained my strength by eating a lot amount of sugar, _or is this just a reaction of what this so called aftershock called sugar rush,_I grabbed my guitar and headed to my room with a small sight of relief,on the way a bunch of those guest keep calling my name the _legendary axe player _, man didn't I told them to call me marceline not the legendary axe whatever or so,I managed to catch up with Joshua the dog upstairs looking confuse at me for a second while he was showing he's boys around the candy castle.

"hey,hey marceline" he said waving at me

"oh, bro it's you"

"so..i wan't you to meet my kids, finn,jake and jamier"

"uhh..i thought there were three of your pups, but I only seem to see one" I said glaring at the dark orange dog

"oh..wait..**WHAT!?"** he said looking around "jamier where's finn and jake?"

"I don't know pops, those two are always busy with there shenanigans" replied the dark orange dog

"yeah, well goodluck with that" I said at Joshua

* * *

I waved to them goodbye and headed to one of bonnibelle's bedroom the door was slightly opened and it seems like no one was around, I crept in for awhile and looked at her messy bed filled with papers and pens about the candy kingdom and stuff,there was this cool breeze coming from the balcony, I guess bill's memory is a little rusty, I arrange all of her books that was under her bed and placed it neatly on her bedroom table, I spend there inside her room for minutes cleaning a bunch of sciency stuff,there were also testubes on one of her drawers and that weird popsicle thing that she locked up in her lab,suddenly I heard bonnibelle and lady's voice coming from the hallway all giggling and stuff, since I don't want to be seen inside her bedroom I hid at her balcony waiting for them to leave.

"oh lady, I don't know if I could even say it to you upfront even if it just for a moment"

{oh come on girl, you can do it, I know you can}

"im not sure really, even if we did talk this through"

{peebles, come on}

"alright here goes nothing" she said with a pause **"I-I think I love you!"**

* * *

**A/N**

**shocking isn't it?, don't worry guys bubbline will prevail!**

**anyway like,suggest or review**

**and i'll see you on the next update **


	15. Empthy

**FINALLY!** **after months of hectic schedule on tournaments and exams.I finally uploaded the next for the patience and the understandings,so last time marceline was SUPER jealous of lady and totally got the wrong idea on her,guy, seriously thank you for the favs and follows,the problem is when will i put smut on this fanfic? hmmmm..., alright because** **i have 8,000** _(holy glob!)_ **views i'm gonna do what i always do when i reached a great amount of views and that's**** GIVE THEM REALLY CHEESY SONGS THAT WILL MAKE THEM SHIP THESE TWO MORE!** _*insert fangirl scream*_

* * *

**Chapter 15 Empty**

* * *

My eyes widen as I heard those words, I knew bonnibelle was way off my standard to notice me,maybe I should give up on thinking me and her where gonna work out in the end, come on,just look at the way she admitted it on her bestfriend,beside's theyre been much more longer, I quickly slide my way down toward one her balcony, I was careful not to let them notice me, my mind was on a panic thinking of a way out yet the same time feel so much depress,perhaps I can return to the party alone, _but how do I get off this long height_?.

My eyes looked around for a way to escape, _fuck, how do I get out of here?,_lady rainicorn and bonnibelle's voice was getting so much closer as also they're footspteps,I stood there for minutes looking at nothing but candy walls and pipes going down to the candysewer,that's it, I could clearly hear the curtains rustling perhaps lady's sense is more than I expected, I could hear them talking about something yet it was something I payed it no mind for some matter, maybe because I don't want to hear what bonnibelle's explainantion for loving lady,I sighted for a moment while clinging my legs to the metal drain leading down to the candygarden.

The metal pipe was so rusty making me almost fall, good thing I'm used to climing trees and heights,man those years of being bored watching Ooo has finally payed off,the metal pipe was making some noise so I had to carefully move down supporting my weight,oh shit, I hope they don't notice me,I keep tilting my head to bonnie's balcony slowly looking out for them,I manage to get almost down but the problem is that the metal pipe I was holding to was making a rusty noise, fuck, I have complained about the stupid long enough.

_*crack*_

_Oh,fuck!_

The metal pipe broke leaving my body halfly hanging in midair,bonnibelle immidenlty look around thinking if it was a thief or something,I managed to sway my body for a moment trying to not fall,great!, just fucking great!, not only is this feeling of sadness filling me but I also have to deal with this, _FUCK!,_I looked around and found a slightly opened window leading down to one of those security room, I kicked the window with all my might and made myself a large opening,_ large enough for me to fit in,_fractured amount of glass crash down the window, luckily the music was too loud at the main hall making the sound of the glass sound like a beat at one of those music, a small shard of glass shard of glass managed to run through my wrist,_damn, I better be more fucking careful next time._

I slowly looked outside hoping no one saw me,I immidently sweep up the shards by one of those brooms just luckily placed near the viewing panel,the sound of chatter downstairs was very loud,loud enough for you to scream, I could hear one of lsp's voice and his greeting to Joshua and his family, peppermint bro's footstep was just almost near to my position, I immidently fixed myself and my clothing that was half filled with dust and shards,damn, I have some serious explaining to do, peppermint bro knocked before he enetered the room and saw me smiling with glee, it was a mixture of sadness and guilt all wrapped up with disbelief.

* * *

"marceline?" he said raising a brow looking at me all confused "what are you doing here?"

"oh..y'know.. stuff" I shrug

"I thought, you were gonna go to the princess?"

"y'know bonnibe.. perhaps she has more science stuff to do with her royal friends and whatnot" I said softly looking at the floor

"oh.. I see" he said looking at me with awe "I guess you have been cutting yourself?"

"**what?"**

"the cut on your wrist" he said pointing it out

_Damn, I forgot about the cut._

"no.. peppermint bro, this was just an accident, there's his fucking broken glass on the floor and I sweep it out"

"broken glasss?"

"yeah, some candyfolks must have broken it" I lied

"damn,kids.. I better report this"

"w-well.. you don't need to beside's it's only one mirror"

"I suppose so, but I can't leave this thing unsupervise"

"peppermint bro.. please.. just don't,just this one time"

He sighted and look at me " fine, but we better do something about that cut of yours"

I nodded and followed him to toward a glass frame filled with medical supplies and whatnot, I guess since bonnibelle can sometimes be such a klutz I guess peppermint bro finally decided a bunch of this to put around the castle,he unlock it with the keys he has on his back pocket and quickly grabbed a bandage and an anti-infection spray for my wound,he checked the red can for a moment and twist it's head.

"hold still,this will hurt a bit" he said shaking the can

_He was right though,it did hurt a fucking lot!, but not the same amount of beatings that uncle have._

"ahh..sheesh..bro, go easy with that thing" I replied

"come on, it's not that bad" he said with a poker face "your gray skin didn't react that much"

"my what?"

"your skincolor, haven't you look at it before?"

"well.. no, I don't really find myself that amusing to look to"

Guess he noticed it too, the truth is I can't really see myself on the mirror and never intentiolly to look much too, strange imaging my own reflection by that thing, maybe this negative thinking is getting the best of me toward my thoughts,damn,I gotta keep myself distracted other than bonnibelle,perhaps go on random adventure on my own at Ooo?,_*sigh* I don't know anymore, maybe I'll think about it some other day._

* * *

"anyway marceline,I heard lsp was looking for you something about being boyfriends and whatnot?"

"wait..doesn't that girl know, **im a girl!?"**

"that's actually the funny part about it,marcy" he said giggling putting the spray and bandage back

"you want me to see her face get shock don't you?"

"yep"

"weird, I already peformed and all upfront and she thinks im a dude"

"the princess…has…some minor..attention span"

"obviously" I said rolling my eyes

Peppermint bro finally finished the last wrap of bandage on my wound and cut it with his bare hands and when I say cut it, he literally karate chop that stupid think off perfectly, gosh, and I was expecting he'll use the scissors on cutting it,he gaved a small smirk at my totally astonished face before he pick up the spray and what's left of the bandage, surprisingly my wound did feel a lot better,man, I better know what's inside that spray thing,he opened the door and headed me through first leading down to the hallway filled with random princesses,citizens and… uhh..blue _Viking_ like guys,that's totally fucking normal here in Ooo,bonnibelle was downstairs entertaining her friends as usual and her rainbow lover all giggling with a bunch of drinks in their hands.

"oh..marceline" said bonni looking at me from afar

"h-hi" I stuttered

"we already told lsp that you were a girl but she didn't listen and want to see it for herself"she said with a smile and continued "lsp is such a hard to get along with princesses"

"I agree on that"

"anyway where have you been?, peppermint butler told me that you were looking for me"

"oh..i uhh" I quickly froze there and think of an alibi "there was just this whole pipe thing that needs to be fixed and I was thinking perhaps you could do something about it"

_Nice save._

"sure, I'll try to tell the royal fixer to fix it"

_Fuck, I forgot about the royal people she have,way to go,aughh..anyway moving on._

I layed at the side of the wall and watched her merrily talk with her friends,peppermint butler was still around holding a silver platter with snacks on top,there was this little yellow table that had red punch on top , I bet the punch taste really sweet due to the amout of sugars that I could clearly see being exposed near the table,gosh who the fuck would leave an enormous pile of sugar next to that god damn thing?,i grabbed a plastic cup and drink a few sips of the awfully sweet drink,my expectations were right,there were still a bunch of crownds going inside and out of the ball, usually people would forget about those sort of thingsand party for tonight but no those words will haunt me, I know what you might be thinking aren't you being so melodramatic about it?,aughh..maybe I should quit thinking at myself and go back to my room.

"marcy,where are you going?" asked bonnibelle

"oh..just gonna work on a new song"

"if you see lsp, could you perhaps record her expression for us?"

"will do bonni"

* * *

On the way away from the crowd I bump into Joshua and peppermint bro talking about parenting and stuff while holding some biscuits on their hand_,I wonder if dogs are even allowed to at biscuit..wait perhaps that was chocolate?,_he approach me while carrying some his hat on his left hand,peppermint bro on the other hand raise a brow probably thinking on what me and bonnibelle talked about, I just stand there looking emotionless next to the never ending crowd.

"peppermint bro told me you like someone" he said with a grim

"**HE DID!?" **I yelled looking at him with so much frustrarion

"hey , don't look at me like that" said peppermint bro backing away slowly

I quickly grabbed him by his shirt and slam him to the wall "**WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?"**

"calm down, I just said that pehaps you like someone, I didn't say that you like y'know who at him"

"oh" I immidently put him down on the floor and release him

"you seem pretty tense today, what's gotten into you?" said joshua

"it's none of your concern" I said turning around

"if you need someone to talk to, im always here marceline you know that" said peppermint butler

"thanks for the offer"

* * *

I turned away from them still feeling depress and negative in the inside,I tried to cheer up but I can't,a bunch of people complimented me on the performance while I was heading to my room,_not that it really matter though_,the lights were getting pretty dim along the way, there was this annoying loud voice coming from the other end complaining about a bunch of stuff like how the air here is different from her kingdom,I guess this person was no surprise to me either,the night was getting dark and the crowd was starting to fade, I really thought there were gonna be prince's wooing girls by this time and by wooing I mean flirting with them,I continued my way through my room holding my bass/axe guitar looking all gloomy, the annoying purple thing was standing at the front of my room's door placing lipstick and eyeliner on her cloudy body, I facepalmed so hard before engaging a conversation with her.

"may I help you?" I ask

"I was globbing waiting for the legendary axe player dude, I bet his totally hot and all"

"I'm sure he is" I said rolling my eyes

"you better get in line girly, he's totally mine"

"didn't bonnibelle told you that he was a she already?"

"you belive that stupid nonsense?, I'll belive it when I see it"

"well..uh..hi"

"hmmm?"

"I'm the legendary axe player you've been looking for..so hi"

"oh my glob!, that can't be true"

"look, I don't have time for this, will you excuse me and let me rest?" I said turning the doorknob

"b-but you can't be!, I heard he was awesome and stunning"

"the rumours you all belived in,geez.. when will people learn"

I opened the door and slam it at her astonished face,well I guess that made me feel a little better other than the fact she can't belive that I was the one being rumoured about, who even start this stupid rumour?, bill?,peppermint bro?,Joshua?,aughh..who care's im going back to sleep, I don't even care anymore,tomorrow another day with bonni and her lover doing couple things,gosh,what the hell is wrong with me?, is this a new emotion I hardly think about, I just want this emotion to go away as soon as possible and possibly bury it in the ground for my sake,I jumped into bed and layed my bass next to the table after that I opened the window for the fresh air to breeze and with that I say hello to another day.

* * *

**A/N **

**it's so short darn, i promised i will make this longer on the next chapter although i have no assurance when will i update, so please just be patience and hopefully i can make this fanfic longer, also i forgot that i'm not that good at grammar and sometime's i don't check the spellings and misupdate chapters, anyway so here wes still have marceline being so JEALOUS although she seems to be denying it,what do you think guy?**

**anyway,review,follow,suggest or anything**

**STAY AWESOME GUYS **

**-shadd-**


End file.
